Skulls, Skin and Straight Razors
by DarkAntidote
Summary: Partnered with NightCatMau to write this. !Contains spoilers! Valduggery, Dexkyrie, Valguine. [ Skulduggery's hiding something. Dexter's on a long break. Sanguine is rearing his sexy head. Nye is acting rather odd. And poor Ghastly is a helpline for Valkyrie. While all this is going on. Everyone's too protective. Love is in the air. And this is not going to turn out well. ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightcatmau and I have partnered up to write this. So if you see groups of outstanding writing, then that's probably him. :P  
This is a Dexter Vex / Valkyrie Cain pairing... And some Valduggery.  
Dexkyrie. :D  
All rights go to Derek Landy.**_

_**We haven't come up with a title yet, but I wanted to post our first chapter. So...The title will be a draft, if we like it. We'll keep it. Otherwise we might change it. ^^**_

**_Enjoy -_**

* * *

-GENERAL POV-

.Valkyrie Cain squinted as she looked down the sunny Dublin street from her spot at the café table. She was supposed to be meeting her new partner and he was already fifteen minutes late. OK, so she had been ten minutes late, but she had still gotten here first.

She fiddled with the menu the waiter had given her too nervous to order anything but a coffee even though she was starving. Not knowing who the partner was made her nervous, tense, and for the millionth time she cursed Skulduggery silently for taking a case he'd had to handle alone.

Valkyrie frowned over that. Why alone? Was their partnership over? Now all she wanted to do was meet this new partner and get it over with. If Ghastly couldn't tell her who it was it had to be bad. Someone she couldn't stand maybe. She sighed and thanked the waiter when the coffee arrived. Now if only her new partner would get here.

Taking a small sip, which annoyingly, burnt her tongue. She scowled and looked around, hearing the café door chime with it opening and shutting. Turning around fully in her chair she saw a man glance about for a moment before catching sight of her. He grinned, his blue eyes lighting up, and gave a small wave, strolling over. He was a tall man, with short blonde hair and looked fit and healthy.

Valkyrie had seen him somewhere, she just couldn't pin point it. Or she could, but she was trying not to since the feelings that came with it...  
Not realising she had zoned out, she blinked and looked up as Dexter Vex waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello? Earth to Valkyrie."  
She frowned, "Sorry, I was thinking..."  
"About?" His voice was music to her ears as he sat down in the seat in front of her.  
"Aren't you supposed to be around the world doing odd things in odd places with odd people? Why are you my new partner until the selfish brat of a skeleton finishes his?"  
Dex laughed, "Good morning to you too."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Great, another partner with a smart mouth. Just what she needed. She ignored Dex as he flashed her a charming smile and accepted the menu. "Hungry?" He asked, and she wanted to end the partnership right then and there.

She didn't have a problem with being fed by this man, she was all for it. But it was Dex, wasn't it? And that was the problem. She was surprised he wasn't off snogging Tanith somewhere and the thought made her laugh, drawing his attention.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes or a no?"  
Valkyrie felt heat rising to her cheeks and she coughed, "Uh, no thanks- I mean yes. Alright."  
Good one Valkyrie. She mentally kicked herself.  
"Are you alright? You seem agitated." He leaned over slightly.  
"I'm fine." She forced a convincing smile and he shrugged.  
"So do you want a pie, a sausage roll, a donut, um." Dex ran through the "edible" items on the menu, his face turning from happy to disgusted.  
"What?" Valkyrie asked, curious and leaning over trying to see what was wrong.  
"I'm not used to boring Cafe's. I'm used to exquisite Italian dishes, Indian food and Russian cousins."  
She sighed good naturedly and sat back in her chair, "Of course you are.

Dammit, Valkyrie. You're getting too comfortable.  
Oh, this isn't going to be a fun ride. She almost groaned out loud if it wasn't for the waitress that came for their orders.

Valkyrie knew she had to relax. How old was he anyways? She couldn't remember but at least a hundred if not more. Yes, that was it. Think of everything that was wrong with him. But then he was waving an annoying hand in front of her face again and she batted it away, flushing slightly at the unintended contact of skin to skin.

"You know, we could go somewhere else." Dex offered. "You can't tell me that coffee is any good. Why not let me pay for it and we'll be off then?" He offered cheerfully. Valkyrie sighed and nodded. Think of him as an old, old man Val. On his death bed old. You can do this.

Before she could get up however, Dex had his hand held out to help her. She frowned, but took it quickly so she didn't make him feel bad but after quickly broke contact and waited outside he coffee shop as he paid for the coffee.  
What was she going to do? Valkyrie thought, chewing her lip.  
Damn that skeleton for putting her with Dex.  
Or was it Ghastly?  
Maybe Erskine...  
Whichever it was, she needed a baseball bat quickly.

The door chimed again and she turned her head to Dexter as he threw another grin her way and led the way to his car. It was a silver Mustang and she mentally scowled at it. Missing the Bentley already. Missing her seat...  
As she got in and tried to adjust her seat, Dex brought the car in gear. "Sorry, tis probably isn't as good as the Bentley but," He shrugged, "A man that travels without his car a lot does what he can."  
Glancing around the car, at the dust and grime and old rubbish on the floor here and there she replied with, "I can see that."

Dex laughed and threw her another smile she was briefly tempted to punch off his face. OK so he was attractive, and a world traveller and a Dead Man and all of that stuff. But she also had to face something else, and it made her want to hit him even more. He wasn't interested in her.

Dex went with the kind of women you saw on the covers of a magazine or strutting on runways. Well, the magical versions of those type of women. Fast, charming, very experienced women. Dried up old hags is what they are. She thought bitterly. I'd like to send them and Skulduggery to the moon.

Where was he and why wasn't he ringing her at least? Unless of course he had replaced her and Dex was being given to her by way of apology. Oh, lucky her. Paired with an attractive man who most likely equated her with a child. Just bloody well lovely.

Then her mind drifted off to the thought that Skulduggery had dropped her, for a case on his own. Why was that? She wondered.  
What was so important he had to do it alone? Years ago, he promised he wouldn't do that again. But now? He brushed her off so easy like lint on his suit.  
That sounded fetchy...She chewed her lip again.  
What even was the case she was supposed to do? Her mind buzzed until she realised De was talking to her.

She looked at him, "Sorry what? I missed that."  
He laughed again and her eyes narrowed slightly. Was he laughing because she was so, unintentionally childish.  
That's what she thought of everyone though...Does he really think I'm childish? She thought to herself.  
Probably.

"I was just saying, do you have an idea where we could go eat an discuss this case of ours?"  
"Uh. Gordon's Mansion? I'll order pizza."  
He flashed a smile. God, while it makes my chest feel all hot ad bubbly, he smiles and laughs way too much.  
"Alright, but don't worry. The pizza will be on me, sweet." Another smile.

She feel silent.  
Did he just call her sweet?

He had and she grinned back at him more easily. There was no sense in treating Dex badly just because Skulduggery was being a major tool. Heh. He didn't even have one and he could still be one. Typical man.

So what if Dex did think she was a child? She thought he was an utter slob and probably something of a skeezer. But he still had that potent charm about him, didn't he? Out of all the Dead Men, she really only remembered their first meeting clearly.

Well, theirs and when she had met Skulduggery. She could still see him in his disguise could still remember the first time she'd heard that velvety voice and become instantly smitten. But he'd dropped her and she felt like kicking the precious Skeleton Detective in the pubic bones right now. They arrived at the mansion and Dex whistled though he'd been there before, at least he knew how to show a girl he appreciated her digs. Well Gordon's digs, whatever. Dex was still hot even if he didn't seem to be interested in her.

Shrugging to herself, Valkyrie unclicked her seatbelt and turned to open her door, but then Dex was there, opening it for her.  
She really needed to find out how he appeared next to her so quickly.  
"I've been working on my Gentleman skills." He said a little doubtfully as she raised an eyebrow and got up, thanking him.  
"Clearly."  
He smirked and closed the door, following her up the garden path to the front door.

Unlocking it and stepping in, Valkyrie shrugged off her jacket and placed it over the couch while Dexter looked around the room in slight awe.  
"You've been here before Dexter..." She said, confused.  
"Yes, but not empty before. It seems bigger." He did a last turn before stopping in front of her and clapping his hands together.  
"Yeah, having no people in it tends to do that." Valkyrie murmured and walked to the kitchen stool, sitting down. He followed and took a seat himself.

Valkyrie dug into the cubbyhole under the counter and dug out a stack of take away menus. She wanted pizza, and badly, but if Dex got to pick he might fuss less. Not that he seemed fussy. He seemed like he'd be a nice guy to date as he sat down beside her a real nice guy to date.

Dex took the menus from Valkyrie, smiling cheerily. "This is more like it. A beautiful setting and a beautiful girl, now we can order that pizza. Please tell me we can get some good toppings. Have you ever had pizza from Italy?"

"Yes, actually." Valkyrie said, recalling Fletcher getting her pizza from there whenever she wanted.

"Amazing, isn't it? I think it is the wood-fired ovens. Oh, look Val, this place has wood-fired ovens." He waved a menu at her, eyebrows raised hopefully and Valkyrie found herself laughing. Dex was charming because he was still innocent in a way. He was getting excited over pizza when not a half an hour ago he'd been bragging about gourmet food.

"Oh, go ahead then. Order it." Valkyrie grinned and rested the side of her head on her right hand to look over the types.  
"Goody." Dex replied, glancing over the menu as well. "So, I forgot to ask. How old are you now Val?"  
"Eh, 19." She said absent mindly, not bothering to think what the question could imply.  
"Last time I saw you, you were 16 or 17 am I right?" He noted.  
"Think so."  
Valkyrie then pressed her index finger on the pizza she wanted. "Der, order it." She smirked.  
"Well you've certainly grown, if that's even possible. You look about Skulduggery's height and righto, I'll get the cheesy one..."

"Skulduggery doesn't like me being that tall. He thinks it makes him less dominant over me." She practically sat out his name.  
Dex's had tilted, "Well that's a shame." He didn't ask about why she was angry and she didn't mind. But sort of felt a little sad that he didn't. She was confused.

While he was ordering, she flipped open her phone, hoping to find a text he'd left her but found nothing at all.  
"Stupid skeleton." She muttered.

"Have you got anything to drink?" Dex asked, but he was up and in the fridge before she could answer, happily trotting back with two Cokes. "Don't tell Skulduggery about this, Val, seriously." He gestured to the Cokes then handed her one. "He keeps telling me drinking it makes me look childish."

Valkyrie almost spat out her Coke. "He what?" She asked, laughing.

"The man is no fun, that's his problem. You should have seen him learning to dance. No fun at all." Dex shivered slightly like the idea of no fun was horrid to him then grinned at her. "But you? You're a lot of fun, I like that."

Something warm and fuzzy burned inside her chest as he sat down next to her again.  
Their faces were impossibly close and she saw his head already slowly tilting. Her eyes darted around realising she was doing the same.

Come on, Valkyrie. Grow up. He's way older than you.  
Is that why you fancy Skulduggery? A voice in her mind popped up.  
I do not!  
You clearly do.  
Shush.  
By the way, you're about to kiss him.

She blinked again, now his lips were slightly brushing hers. Warm, musky scents seducing her to continue. Then her phone buzzed and her mind kicked her mentally to tell her to break away. Which she did, a felt her heart implode on itself.  
She looked around before taking out her phone, trying to let her hair hide her red face. Dexter didn't say anything and she felt horrible.  
Flipping it open, she pressed Accept and got up, walking into the hallway as she pressed it to her ear.  
"Hm?" She asked sadly.  
"Well you sound cheerful." Came the velvet voice of Skulduggery Pleasant.  
She glared at the wall in front of her, tears pricking her eyes.  
"I'm fine. Shut up."  
Valkyrie didn't notice Dex peering around the corner, listening in.  
"Okay, I know you're angry about me leaving you for a case, but that's not what's wrong."  
"This has nothing to do with you. I said I'm fine."  
"And I can tell you're not." He sighed.  
"You ruined my day." She hissed before ending the call, looking at the ground and sighing, agitated.  
Dexter quickly sat back down, taking a sip of coke.

Valkyrie felt terrible and Dexter sitting back down only made things worse. He put an arm around her gently and she jumped slightly. "He's jealous you know, the man always had a sixth sense about everything." He smiled and Valkyrie and squeezed her shoulder slightly. "But I don't care if he's jealous, he's the one who went away, not you."

He was kissing her again then, his lips still a teasing brush that made her want to grab him by the collar and pull him closer. The warm musky scented were back and she wanted in the worst way to wrap her arms around his neck when, he was pulling back and she realized there was a pounding on the front door.

What? Then Dex was off his stool and he was paying for the pizza she wasn't even sure she saw him order. Time seemed strange, like only moments ago they had been talking about ordering, but then the kiss happened, and now the pizza was here.

As Dexter went to get the pizza, Valkyrie looked over what just happened in her mind. Okay...She and Dexter nearly kissed, what's going to happen when he comes over here? She wasn't even sure if she wanted it...  
She realised she was shaking slightly, her heart rapid against her cold chest, craving the warmth which his body gave her, made her feel hot and washed out, tingly and springy.  
Upon hearing the words of 'thank you' she turned her head slightly to see Dex walking up, the two pizza boxes in hand, he placed it down on the counter and took a seat once again.

His hand found its way, cupping the side of her face, the thumb lightly rubbing over her cheek in soothing motions, he said softy, "You know, if you didn't want to do it you have said." He sounded slightly hurt.  
Valkyrie closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her body relax into the warm, soothing hand. Eventually she shook her head, "No, that's not it. To be honest I did but I felt...I don't, guilty?"  
She looked back up at him as he nodded, "Understandable."

Dexter was being so sweet Valkyrie couldn't believe it. Clearly he liked her, clearly he wanted to kiss her, but he was being a gentleman. He wasn't just grabbing at her and it made her feel even more guilty because he was such a nice guy. She gave him a shaky smile and he withdrew his hand, making her wish he hadn't.

"It's OK, you know. Does he know how you feel?" He asked, getting them out plates and a pizza cutter.

Valkyrie shook her head. "No, and I hope you don't tell him. He had his chance and he blew it, repeatedly. Now with him going off without me, well, it's netter this way. Could we talk about something more cheerful, like our case?" She asked and Dexter flashed her a smile that made her heart melt.

"Sure Val, let me go grab it from the car and we can dig into this pizza!" He rubbed his hands together, gave another smile and jogged out to the door.  
Her phone buzzed and she took it out quickly, finding a text message from Skulduggery. 'I'm not going to ask what happened but how's Dexter for a partner?'  
Valkyrie snorted and replied back with, 'He smiles way too much to be healthy. Still has a smart mouth unfortunately. Now I'm busy, Mr Pleasant.'  
After pocketing the phone she started to cut the pizza, letting her mind wander off again.

I felt guilty. She thought. Okay, got that covered. But why exactly? Do I like Skulduggery. Of course I do, we just wet over that...How much though. Will it effect anything I have or had with Dexter?  
Without being careful, she accidently caught her hand on the pizza cutter and yelped, standing up and waving her hand, blood slowly dripping down. She went over t the tap to clean it out.  
"What's wrong?" Dex asked as he came in, holding the case file.  
"Stupid pizza cutter cut the wrong thing." She growled.

Then Dexter was taking over, his hands warm and gentle as he rinsed off her finger. He had her hold a paper towel to the cut and asked if she had anything to put on it. Valkyrie shrugged. "I'm OK, really. See? The bleeding stopped?" She showed him the cut and he shook his head, then had her show him where she kept her first aid kit.

Dexter then escorted her to the living room, kit in hand and seated her on the couch. Valkyrie just stared at Dexter as he worked on her hand. Skulduggery would have chided her for being clumsy, told her she was a baby, but Dexter was doing triage for God's sale, using way too much antiseptic and ointment, then bandaging it for her. He grinned at her, clearly proud of his skills. "See? All done and I got to hold your hand for five minutes. Stay here, I'll grab our pizza. We can watch TV and talk about the case."

Valkyrie's thoughts swam as she waited for him. Why was Skulduggery calling so much now that Dexter was there? Did he have a sixth sense like Deter said and not want them kissing? She sighed. She didn't even know why she felt guilty about wanting to kiss Dexter. Yes, she had feeling for Skulduggery, but he'd made it clear but leaving that he didn't feel the same way.

Soon after he sat down next to her, closer than what would classify as normal, handing her a plate with three slices of pizza and flicked on the T.V. to NCIS.  
Valkyrie grinned and took a tentative bite, finding it was rather delicious, she continued and opened the case file.  
"NCIS, eh?" Dex laughed, "Quite the crime girl."  
She shrugged and read over the case before instantly groaning.  
"What?"  
"I don't like Sanguine. I personally, have had enough of him in the past years." She sat back and sulked.  
"Yes but, he's not the only one. Its a jumbo effect. Makes it...prettier...um, funner.  
"Funner isn't a word."  
"It is when it corresponds to a girl like you."  
She felt a slight heat in her cheeks and instead rolled her eyes, "I still don't like him."

Valkyrie didn't see anything funner about the case, but she supposed Dex did. He had gone up against Sanguine himself if she remembered correctly. But of course Skulduggery hadn't told her anything about that particular adventure since the great Skeleton Detective wasn't involved himself.

She realized as she watched the show that she missed him. Yes he was annoying and thoughtless, but he'd have already been talking about punching or shooting Sanguine, or both. Most likely both. Her hand flexed and she wanted to grab her mobile and ask him which it would be in the worst way.

Dexter caught the movement and touched her shoulder. "Is your hand, OK?" He asked, leaning in and Valkyrie nodded, noticing again how very good he smelled when he leaned in close like this.

Eventually he urge became too strong, "Be right back, I need the uh. Toilet." She quickly got up as Dexter chuckled to himself and made a beeline upstairs into the bathroom.  
Locking the door behind her she took out her phone and her finger hovered over the speed dial button. She chewed her lip, wondering what she'd say.

Just be cool. She thought. Casual...  
Well, the last thing you said to him before was he ruined your day. A voice in the back of her mind pointed out.  
Groaning quietly she texted him saying, 'You can call me now if you want.'  
Once she sent it, she instantly regretted it. That sounded childish and stupid.

She sunk to the ground, sitting. And almost instantly the phone vibrated as it rang.

"Don't tell me he is boring you already?" Skulduggery said, sounding amused, and his velvety voice made her heart flutter.

"No, its just, well, I've got time to talk to you now, that's all." Valkyrie said, flustered that he could take control of her so easily. Here she was needing to hear his voice, needing to talk with him even though he had went off and left her.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it? I may stay away longer if you don't need me anymore." He still sounded amused. "I miss you Valkyrie, you don't know how much I wanted to bring you, but it's complicated, I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that, you know I want to."

"That's fine. OK, quick question. What would you rather do to Sanguine? Punch him or shoot him?" She asked and she heard a low growl come from Skulduggery.

"Both. Don't tell me he's involved in your new case. Valkyrie, drop the case now. I don't want you anywhere near that man."

She scowled, "You're being over protective again."  
Once she realised what she had just said a hand flew to her mouth, waiting for the slow reply.  
"Well...I'm sorry if I get like that sometimes. But answer the question." His voice seemed low and sad now.  
Valkyrie sighed, "Yes, he is."  
His voice now turned edgy. "Get a different one."  
"Why? We've never had this problem before with him."  
"Because I've been there. I'm not there this time."  
Her voice turned icy, cold and angry, "I can take care of myself you know."  
"That's not the point."

"Valkyrie, are you alright?" Dexter called from downstairs, she covered the phone with a hand and yelled back.  
"I'm fine!" She replied cheerily.

She put her phone back to her ear, voice back to low and dangerous, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You run into trouble like its headlong traffic, usually I'm the one to pull you out."  
"So you do think I can't take care of myself."  
Skulduggery sighed, "Am I not allowed to be worried and concerned about you?"  
"You're allowed to. But you can't be over excessive about it."  
There was a long silence until, "Please don't take the case."  
"Give me one good reason apart from you being "worried" then."  
"I wish I could."  
"Then no." Valkyrie shut the phone and sighed deeply, her hands pressed against the cold ground. Gaining control of her breathing, wiping the tears and washing her face until she was calm before flushing the toilet and trotting downstairs.

Dex grinned at her, "Took your time. Did I hear you talking?"  
Quickly sitting down she curved an eyebrow, "No...I don't think so."  
He laughed, "My apologies. I'm getting old."  
She lightly hit him on the arm, "You're not old."  
He looked down at her hand, till on his arm and gently held it, before she could register it all, Dexter had pulled her in, much like a tango. Lips pressed against lips. Soft and warm. Partly open.

Valkyrie's left hand found its way around his neck while the other held onto his open coat. His own was holding her hand still, pressed against his chest and his other wrapped around her waist. It was light, not deep. A passionate look about it, so indulging in fact they didn't here the door open, nor he footsteps.

But they definitely heard the shocked, angry, hurt- part whisper, part hiss of a voice, "Valkyrie?!"  
She pulled away quickly, standing up and looking at the tall, thin man in the suit.

* * *

**_So, was it good?_**

**_Nice and long?_**

**_Like the pairing?_**

**_Tell us! Review this betch! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NightCatMau and I both thank you for the splendid reviews, favs and follows! Sorry that this story is a slow updater. NightCatMau lives in America, while I, Australia. Usually when I'm asleep she's awake. So, we can only write chapters when we're both on. But thanks again, and here's chapter two._**

* * *

Oh, bloody hell. Valkyrie though as she let go of Dexter to face Skulduggery. "Valkyrie?" He repeated, sounding hurt. "How could you? We've been partners, best friends forever. How could you do this to me? Isn't it obvious how I feel for you?"

Valkyrie couldn't say anything to that. This had to be a dream a nightmare. It was Caelan and Fletcher all over again, only this time she was in love with the man she'd just- Just what? How could it be betrayal when Skulduggery had always told her he did not love her?

Dexter of course, had taken advantage of the silent stand off to flee and Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh. She wanted to be angry, she did, but the idea of even a Dead Man fleeing Skulduggery was hilarious.

"Well, it looks like I'm not take the case after all. And why didn't you say something before, you goon? You think I'd have even partnered with Dexter if I knew?" She sighed. "Sit down, Skulduggery. Yes, I'll let you protect be from the big, bad mole man."

He was silent for another few moments before stiffly walking to sit on the arm rest of the couch, Valkyrie sat in front of him on the coffee table.  
"You're making me sound like a little kid." He scowled.  
"How do you think I feel?" She tilted her head.  
"That's besides the point. You were kissing him."  
She sighed and nodded, "Yes, I was."  
"How did you think I'd feel about this then, hm?" His arms crossed.

"Well...I knew you might be angry. But then again, you're not in charge of who I kiss and who I like- Plus. If you had just told me you felt that way about me instead of saying you don't, before dropping me off on my own, with him."

Skulduggery sighed. "Point taken. But where does that leave us then? Do you want a relationship with me?"

Valkyrie smiled. "Of course I do. Right after you shoot Sanguine. The case file's beside you and don't pretend you didn't see it." Skulduggery nodded then relaxed. He titled his head at her in the way he always did when he was thinking about something.

"What?" Valkyrie asked, and Skulduggery seemed like he was going to speak and then picked up the case file. Valkyrie reached out and touched his hand. "Skulduggery, I mean it. If you had said you loved me, even once, I'd never had kissed him. You act like you don't even like me half of the time."

Skulduggery tossed the case file down and pulled her in his lap suddenly. His gloved hands were cupping her face, then he was leaning forward, kissing her.

She was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the embrace, kissing him back. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, as if she were afraid he was let go. He tasted like what a classical guy wearing suits would, slightly peppermint, musky, mahogany. If you could taste that. The hint of bone with a warm touch.  
Valkyrie felt him reaching for his façade but she slapped the hand away and grinned against the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist, tighter than she, if that were even possible.

They parted, so she could breathe and she rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Then the thought of Dexter flitted through her mind and she felt even guiltier than before. He'd feel torn.  
Skulduggery was gently running his fingers through her hair and she relaxed again.

Valkyrie sighed and pulled back. They had a case to get to and she felt even more guilt now than before. Was she the bad girlfriend she once said she was? She must be if she was thinking about another man when she was with Dex and now doing the same thing to Skulduggery. She tried not to think of the fact that she'd have to make a choice and soon.

Besides, Dex wouldn't be back. He'd literally ran off when Skulduggery arrived, most likely afraid he'd be shot. In a way Valkyrie knew she should be happy. She'd always wanted Skulduggery to be her hero, to come into a situation like he had and claim her for himself. She smiled at him. "We've got a case to get to, remember?" She asked and handed him the file.

Skulduggery looked at her for a moment before nodding and opening it. She continued to sit on him since it was comfy and she couldn't be bothered getting up. Noticing the left over pizza still on the table, she reached for it but Skulduggery slapped her hand, "You're meant to be reading." He said, amused.  
"But I did already!" She complained.  
"Too bad."

Sighing, Valkyrie leaned over so she read and still let him see without her head in his face.  
There was a few moments silence and then-  
"I still don't like this case." He muttered.

Valkyrie laughed. "When do you ever like a case?" She asked, amused.

Skulduggery titled his head at her. "When they don't involve straight razor wielding maniacs that could leave you underground, that's when. There's just something wrong about it, we're not taking it."

Valkyrie blinked at him, astonished. "You're serious, aren't you? Well, you can be the one to tell the Sanctuary. I already managed to loose my new partner in less than a day, I doubt they want to hear from me." She looked at him, but Skulduggery didn't move.

"I'm the one who was going to shoot him if her didn't let you go, I don't think either one of us will be able to get out of this case. But why is Billy-Ray here? To tell you the truth I always thought he wanted a relationship with you."

"What?" Valkyrie asked in shock, almost falling off Skulduggery's lap. That's all she needed a jealous skeleton and two other men interested in her. Skulduggery would go on a mindless rampage to et to her, she knew he would.

"I'm serious. We're not taking the case, alright?" He said simply.  
"Damn. I was looking forward to hitting him."  
"I think Kenspeckle was right. You're far too violent for your age."  
"I was fourteen then..."

Skulduggery just tilted his head.  
Eventually Valkyrie yawned and glared at the amused look he gave her.  
"Off to bed with you."  
"I'm 19 Skulduggery. I don't have a bed time." She muttered."  
He shrugged, "We have a big day tomorrow. You're tired. So, beddy time."  
She snorted and got up, stretching.

Valkyrie soon was settled into bed wearing her favourite Dublin jersey. It made her feel secure in a world that made little sense. She had two, now possibly three men interested in her and she considered each one. Sanguine was off her choice as possible whatever immediately. The Texan was a homicidal lunatic and if trying to kill her repeatedly was the way he showed interest she wanted no part of him.

She had a feeling that despite running away Dex would be back. He was interested and she knew he felt that Skulduggery going away and leaving her meant she was available. And he was attractive and a very good kisser. She cursed silently to herself. Why couldn't Skulduggery have said something earlier, nor dumped her for a case of his own?

There was only one thing she could think of Skulduggery wanting to hide from her, his past. Was there a woman he'd been involved with n the case? Had he been seeing her and broke it off to come back? Or was he still in love with his wife and seeking a way to bring her back? Valkyrie suddenly regretted kissing him, badly.

Sighing, she pressed her palms against her eyes and heard someone walk through the doorway to sit on the edge of her bed. "You're allowed o talk about it, you know." Came the velvet voice she was beginning to regret.  
"While I'm allowed to, doesn't necessarily mean I want to."  
"I think you want to but you're just scared."  
Valkyrie put her hands down and looked at him, "Am not."

Skulduggery shrugged, "If you're not, then you can talk right?"  
She groaned and rolled over to face the wall. "Smartarse."

When she didn't talk to him Skulduggery sighed. "I can't tell you where I was and that's final."

"Good for you." Valkyrie growled, gritting her teeth and trying hard not to cry. "Nobody asked you to come back." She added and instantly regretted it. She rolled over and looked at him. "Just tell me this at least, should I be worried?"

Skulduggery looked away and she sighed. "There's someone else, isn't there? There was no case, was there?"

His head snapped to her, although he didn't say anything, and walked out, leaving the room in a heavy darkness. Valkyrie gritted her teeth one again, holding back tears and rolled back over to stare at the wall.

So, he didn't say no. But then again, he didn't say yes. This could point to anything. She thought to herself.  
Her phone, still in her pocket, buzzed and she took it out, answering the call.  
"Hmm?"  
"Val!" Dex said in relief.  
"Who did you think it'd be?"  
"Big, bad, skeleton man." He gulped through to receiver.  
She nearly laughed. Nearly.  
"So, If you don't want to have a relationship with me-" He began. Valkyrie cut him off.  
"No. I never thought anything like that."

"You didn't?" Dex asked, sounding both surprised and pleased. "But I thought you were in love with Skulduggery, to be honest."

"Maybe I was, but not anymore, Dex. Look, I'm sorry he barged in like that and right now I don't know what is going on with the case. Skulduggery's thinks Sanguine is in love with me and he doesn't want me anywhere near it. I don't even know whose case it is now, to be honest."

Dex sighed. "Neither do I. Look, why not get things sorted out with Skulduggery, then we can worry about the case if there is one. I doubt Sanguine is interested in you or he would have shown up by now. That's all you need, a lunatic like that in love with you."

Then, impossibly a Texan voice behind her.  
"Would you be so sure?"  
Valkyrie jumped out of bed to face the window, his silhouette black against the moonlight.

"Val, who's that? You okay?" Dex's voice asked, concerned.  
Her throat ran dry as the man took one step closer.

Valkyrie couldn't answer, she just stared at Sanguine in horror. He leaned closer, grabbing her phone and snapping it shut. "Well, well, l'il darlin'. You've become quite the popular young lady, haven't you? Got yourself men and your beck and call, hmm? Well, there's only one problem with that, and you want to know what that is?" He leaned forward, smelling of soil and spicy cologne to whisper in her ear. "They aint never around when you need 'em."

Sanguine barked laughter then was wrapping his muscular arms around her and they were going down, down, faster than she could call for help, faster than she could think to fight. They were traveling through the ground at great speed, then Sanguine slowed and she felt the soil start to trickle down around them.

Terrified to be left in the dark alone, in a tight space, she wrapped her arms around Sanguine and heard him laugh softly in response.

* * *

Dexter ran into the house, as Skulduggery paced, he saw him and strode up, gripping his collar. "What happened?"  
"I told you what happened over the bloody phone, Skulduggery!"  
"She called you. You heard someone else, no reply and the phone cut off. Because that's so much to go on."  
"Its enough to know someone else was the god damn room- Think Skulduggery!" He yelled back at him.  
"Why did you leave her?"  
"eave her?" Dex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The phone bloody cut off, I didn't even-" He stopped short and muttered to himself silently.

-With Valkyrie-

She felt his breathe in her ear, a slight teasing whisper and then she was suddenly dropping, away from him.  
Valkyrie hit a stone floor hard, and rolled onto her back slowly to see Sanguine leaning against the wall.

Sanguine grinned over at her, clearly pleased with himself. "Well, now. Ain't you the prettiest l'il thing I ever did see, princess? Oh, I see you remember your old pet name, don't you? You might as well make yourself comfortable, because you're going to be here for a spell."

Valkyrie stared at him, trying to think clearly as she slowly managed to stand. There was no point in making the homicidal Texan angry. He could leave her here or attack and right now she felt too weary to fight him. "Skulduggery thinks you're in love with me, Sanguine. That would explain why you're always abducting me or luring me off alone somewhere."

He just laughed, like it was the funniest thing he ever heard before slowly strolling over to her. She took a few steps until she hit the wall.  
Being still in her Dublin football jersey, she felt rather uncomfortable.  
Sanguine stopped in front of her, leaning from one arm against the wall, his breath hot and sour on the side of her face. "Ere's Johnny." He smirked.

-General POV-  
"It must have been Sanguine." Dexter said.  
"You heard a Texan voice?" Skulduggery asked, snapping his head to him.  
"I think so.."  
Skulduggery just nodded before walking up and slamming him against the wall, "Once we find her, get her back and kill the bastard. You stay away from her, alright?"  
But Dex didn't get time to reply, since Skulduggery was already stalking out to his car.

Dex hurried after Skulduggery, silently fuming. Who was Skulduggery to tell him who he could and couldn't see? He got into the Bentley and Skulduggery stared hard at him. "I mean it, Dex. You stay away from her. She deserves better than somebody who will just abandon her when he gets bored with her."

"Oh, really? Like a man who runs off, leaving her alone, not even telling her where you went? You were seeing a woman, weren't you? Otherwise you'd have taken Valkyrie with you!" Dex barked back. "Don't you dare pretend you weren't. I've seen enough men like you play that game to know how it goes. It's all her fault that you're cheating on her. Will you be hitting her next when your guilt makes you angry? Will you?"

Skulduggery snapped his head back at him. "Get out."  
"No. I'm going to help Valkyrie." Dex snarled.  
"I said get out." His voice turned cold and low, Dexter narrowed his eyes.  
"You're going to have to throw me out if you want that to happen."  
Next thing Dex knew, a fist came in, bursting his lip. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand and glared at Skulduggery who merely nodded and turned back to driving.

-With Valkyrie-

Valkyrie held her hand up against his chest, pushing him as far away from her as she could.  
"So, lil' darlin'. Where's your Calvary come to rescue you now? I doubt anything will happen since they're probably off killing each other for the blame." His hand founds its way o her cheek and she snagged her head away glaring.

Sanguine laughed and put his hand back, gripping her jaw firmly. "What happened to the l'il ol' fight cat that used to threaten to kill me, hmm? Don't tell me she's gone all soft on ol' Billy-Ray and wants to curl up in his lap an purr like a good l'il kitty." Valkyrie's eyes widened with horror and Sanguine laughed again. "You're so scared of me, you've forgotten your magic, haven't you?"

He took out his straight razor and held it up before her eyes. "Seein' as how we're sweethearts and everythin', why don't I carve my initials in you? It's be all romantic, like a tattoo, only more permanent." He laughed again, bringing the razor down to make teasing passes that didn't leave so much as a scratch on her exposed neck. "Don't worry, l'il darlin'." Sanguine said, leaning in close, his lips almost brushing hers. "I like you pretty, it's nicer that way."

The night flung fast the Bentley at a dangerous speed, Dexter looked over at the tense, still man who had been silent the whole trip.  
"Do you even know where we're going?" He asked.  
Skulduggery's skull looked slowly at him, "If you had read the case, you'd have known it said the whereabouts of the disturbances." He turned back to face the road, kicking back into third gear and spinning slightly around the corner to slam don on the accelerator again.  
Dex muttered under his breath and hoped that Skulduggery was as good a driver as he claimed to be.

-With Valkyrie-

That was a good point. Why wasn't she fighting him at all, and why the hell couldn't she use her magic? Some sort of dampening field maybe. Like in Stargate SG-1... She nearly laughed despite herself.  
Instead Valkyrie pressed further away, disgusted by the thought of him kissing her.  
Or was she?  
Angry at the sudden thought, she snapped her palm out to hit his face, he stumbled back and she tried pushing forward but then he was grabbing her wrists, throwing her down and sitting on her.  
"Fine then." Billy-ay growled, "Guess you do wan a tattoo.

But he had his mouth on hers instead, and Valkyrie tried to struggle away, to twist her head. She was terrified to bite him, knowing full well he'd bite back. But Billy-Ray was moving with her, not letting her go until she stilled her head. Then he lifted up his head to look at her. "There now princess. That's right. You be nice to me and I'll be real friendly to you."

He got up and released her, moving back and away, then he was sinking into the ground, leaving her trapped in the room. Valkyrie reached out to him and he smiled and saluted her, then was gone. She only hoped she'd be rescued before he kissed her again or tried anything else.

The man was a cold-blooded killer and it still made her angry to think that kissing him had felt good, but a small part of her knew it had.

Skulduggery slammed on the breaks outside an old building, they both got out quickly and headed to the doors. Stone steps led downwards into the darkness, but they stopped short.  
Billy-Ray Sanguine, with a satisfied smile on his lips was strolling up but froze when he saw them.  
"Hell." He breathed.

Valkyrie, feeling rather weak, kept herself on the ground. She was tired and confused.  
A large bang was heard above her and she narrowed her eyes, squinting through the dark metal bar in the door to her left.

They were more bangs, the sound of men shouting and cursing, then the door flew open and Skulduggery strode into the room. He lifted Valkyrie off the ground, carrying her out past a fallen Billy-Ray whom Dex was cuffing and out to the Bentley. He say her gently in the car, looking at her in concern.

"Do you want to know why I was gone without telling you, Valkyrie? There's no other woman, there never has been. But I'd thought I'd found a way to become a man once more, for you. Obviously it didn't work." He said sadly.

She looked at him, her vision blurry. Trying to register what was happening as Dexter pushed Sanguine in the backseat with him.  
Tiredness swept over her, she heard a smart remark from Sanguine and then everything shut off.

Skulduggery watched her as he drove, se hadn't said anything. She may not have even heard. He didn't mind. There was a time and place for these things later.  
"Someone in love, Pleasant?" Billy-Ray mouthed off.  
"Someone in cuffs, Sanguine?"

Skulduggery was all to happy to hand Sanguine over at the Sanctuary. It put him in a good enough mood to tell Dex what he'd told Valkyrie. Dex listened, then looked horrified. "And I accused you of seeing another woman, I'm so sorry Skulduggery. I just couldn't see how anyone could leave Valkyrie alone, ever. I guess the best man won then. You deserve her, and I mean that. You're right. I never stay with one woman for long. Take care of her and yourself."

Skulduggery looked him over for a moment an then as about to reach out his hand. Possibly for a handshake, maybe a clap on the shoulder. But a voice behind him, stopped him. "No."  
He turned around and Dexter peered over his shoulder at a rather ** off Valkyrie with her arms crossed. "No." She repeated. "You don't decide who's best for me and you certainly don't make it a race. I guess the best man won then." She mimicked. Valkyrie glared.

Dex tried to take a step back but her head snapped to him, "Don't you dare run away, or I will find you and kick you in places that don't usually see light."  
He gulped and stood stiffly, trying to cross his legs without it being noticed.

Valkyrie glared at both men. "I decide who's best for me, and it isn't either one of you. In case you haven't noticed we aren't living in the time you grew up in. You don't own me and don't you dare protect me. I choose who I see and when I see them and it isn't either of you." She snarled, then walked into the Sanctuary.

Valkyrie let the doctors look at her, but only because loosing her magic that easily had frightened her. Billy-Ray after all hadn't lost his. But maybe he'd been wearing a symbol of some kind. She shivered, wondering if he was really insane enough to carve his initials into her.

She left the doctors with a sigh. Maybe she should talk to Ghastly. He was the only one of the Dead Men with any common sense, and she knew he wouldn't take sides. He would of course tell her the truth whether she wanted to hear it or not, but she needed that, and after the last few days she needed to talk to a man who didn't think he owned her or loved her.

Glancing around, Valkyrie turned a few corners and came to Ghastly's office door. Raising her fist, she lightly knocked twice and was greeted with a muffled, "Come in."  
Opening the door quietly, she looked it and smiled at a surprised Ghastly. "Valkyrie! Hey, what's up?"  
Shutting the door behind her she sat down and scowled, "I need some advice."

He leaned over the desk, clasping his hands together, "I have a feeling I know where this is going."  
Valkyrie laughed slightly, "Of course you do."

Ghastly listened, then sighed before replying. "I'm going to make us both tea without offering because I need it. " He was buying time Valkyrie knew, to formulate an answer but she let him, accepting the mug of tea with a quiet thank you.

Ghastly sipped his own then looked at her. "You're right, Valkyrie, it is your right to choose. This isn't the sixteen hundreds and even then no man should have treated women as property, but they did. To them they are showing their love by being willing to fight for you, and yes, by being territorial and possessive."

He paused then looked at Valkyrie. "Tell me something. How did it feel when you thought there was another woman? Part of you wanted to go fight her, didn't it? Men are no different then women, Valkyrie. They're both in love with you, so you will have to choose at some point which if either of them you want."

Valkyrie sighed. She'd knew Ghastly would tell her the truth and she appreciated it, but couldn't he have sugar coated it for once? She thanked him and was leaving when the door opened and Skulduggery stood before her. "I'll drive you home." He said quietly.

Valkyrie looked at him silently for a moment, looked to the side and thought about it before walking forward, gripping his arm to pull him along before letting to go, to let him know she meant yes.

Leading the way through the halls they exited the Sanctuary into the night, boots crunching on the gravel up to the Bentley.  
She slid in and buckled her seatbelt in silence and without question.

Skulduggery seemed tense as he drove. Looking over at her he at last spoke. "For what it is worth, I'm in love with you, Valkyrie Cain. I know you don't appreciate men fighting over you, but that's how men are. The same instincts that would make me kill any man who ever hurt you make me want to fight any man who gets near you. But you are right, I don't own you. It's your choice."

"Good." Was all she said in reply without looking at him, continuing to look out the window.

They arrived at Gordon's Mansion a little while later, he walked her to the door but lingered when she went to go inside.  
"What?" She asked, tired of all the drama and fuss.  
"I was just curious," He began slowly, earning narrowed eye's from Valkyrie, "By how quiet you've been about Sanguine after we got you out of there. You have no marks of being injured yet you still seem like you've been somewhat "scarred."

Valkyrie turned to go but he gripped her wrist and she snarled, "Let go."  
"What did he do?"  
"I said let go."  
Skulduggery only tilted his head at her before saying, "I have may guesses, I hope you don't want me to relay them all to you."  
Yanking her wrist from his grip, she looked at him, heart thumping in her chest and said, "He kissed me." Before slamming the door on him.

Valkyrie sagged against the closed door, closing her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she told herself. But the tears did come. She'd blocked Sanguine out of her mind until Skulduggery mentioned him, but now it was like he was here with her and she could feel his rough hands and hot breath on her. With and angry cry she charged up the stairs to her bed even when she knew she wouldn't sleep. She couldn't get her thoughts off Sanguine. What had he done to her and why? They was no way that lunatic actually loved her, and she certainly didn't love him.

Or did she? Was that the question?  
Was this whole, sick, love triangle spinning around her until she picked? What if she didn't want to pick?

Valkyrie rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, regretting kissing Dexter and Skulduggery, regretting for no fighting back at Sanguine.

A tear slid down her cheek as she sighed, ignoring a tap at her window until it eventually stopped and left.

Who the hell do I really love? She thought.

* * *

**_Whelp, there you have it! ENJOY 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NightCatMau and I both thank everyone's continued support and we're very glad you love the story. :)  
Here's chapter three, and just so you understand. Coutis is another word for sex according to The Big Bang Theory. I'm saying this cause we use it in the chapter. ;P_**

**_And sorry for the missing letters, or wrong words in this. My keyboard is part broken and it would take literally hours to fix up everything. If I could, I would. Trust me. -.-  
I'll get a new keyboard soon._**

**_Enjoy... :)_**

* * *

Valkyrie awoke in the morning and looked outside in horror. Somehow Skulduggery had meditated near her window all night and she was terrified he'd fall. He seemed to come to as she watched then glanced over at her as she opened the window. "I didn't want to leave you alone. You're still my best friend, not matter what happens, Valkyrie, and Billy-Ray has a disturbing ability to get our of the gaol. He's still in there now, but I was afraid he might come take you away again."

Valkyrie smiled faintly. Maybe men were hardwired to protect those they loved. Skulduggery really wasn't being any more possessive or protective than he'd ever had been. "Come on in." She said gently.

"What I wanted to tell you was That I at least intend to let you choose. We're no longer partners Valkyrie. You'll be with Dex if you like, provided he's still around." Skulduggery said.

"So you're just going to abandon me again, is that it?" Valkyrie snapped, glaring at him.

"No, Valkyrie, I am not abandoning you. I'm letting you make your choice. The problem is you keep changing your mind every five minutes. That hurts Valkyrie, and it isn't fair. You can choose Billy-Ray for all I care. You know where to find me when you want me." He said putting on his hat.

He turned at the door. "I'll let myself out. I do love you Valkyrie, more than you'll ever know. But I can't be with you, not if you don't want me. I'm sorry. At least you won't have me being protective of you anymore." With that he was gone and Valkyrie felt like her world had fallen out from under her.

There was a tear that crawled down her face and then the thoughts. She gritted her teeth and stood up, slamming her fists on the wall and letting out a muted scream.  
Did guys also not understand how much they hurt woman even when they think they're not?

And then Valkyrie really wished she owned a gun.  
No, don't think like that. She told herself as she sunk to the floor. Just get out, go somewhere. Australia maybe. Don't tell anyone, see if they care.  
Thoughts buzzed in her head as she reached for her phone, blocking Skulduggery. Blocking Dexter.  
Now, how was she going to get to Australia? Or America, or Russia, or Spain. Wherever she wanted.

Valkyrie looked at her phone again... Fletcher.  
Dammit.

Fletcher answered. "Hey, what's up Val?"

"I need to get out of Ireland for a while. Don't ask why. But can you take me somewhere? Anywhere?"

There was a long pause then Fletcher answered. "No, I can't. One, I'm married now and my wife would kill me, and two I already got a call from Ghastly, he figured you'd cut and run. It's about time you stayed somewhere and finished something for once. Loose my number." The line went dead and Valkyrie just sat there stunned.

But if he wouldn't help her she would leave on her own. She got up and started packing a bag.

That's right, run. A voice in her head said.

Shut up. Valkyrie thought.

No, run. Sanguine's coming. The voice said, then fell silent.

"Going somewhere?" Came the casual Texan voice. Valkyrie whirled to see Sanguine strolling in and looking around her room. "Aren't girls supposed to be tidy?"  
She should have been scared, or at leas concerned. Maybe wary? She was confused that felt none of this and instead threw back the usual banter she'd give Skulduggery.  
"Because men are, oh so, tidy themselves." She retorted, rolling her eyes.  
"Point taken, lil darlin. Back to my original question. Going somewhere?" Billy-Ray looked back at her and then the bag she had been packing.  
"Maybe."  
"Well, since your failed attempt at the teleporter boy didn't work, maybe you need a different kind of transportation. Down under." He winked.

"Yeah, if that happened. Dexter or Skulduggery might come in here and think you kidnapped me again."  
"By the looks of things, I thought you thought that they wouldn't care." Sanguine came closer.  
"Look, I'm confused as hell wondering why I'm so comfortable around you for starters, I don't need you telling me things I've kept in my mind." Valkyrie narrowed her eyes and turned to keep packing when his arms went gently around her waist. His breath in her ear, "Confused now?"

Valkyrie turned and was about to protest being held, but then Sanguine's lips were on hers, soft and warm and she pretty much forgot about protesting. He would of course be the perfect solution to her problems. He'd get her away from Skulduggery and Dexter. So she returned the kiss, hearing a pleased grunt of surprise come from Sanguine.

He pulled back to look at her. "No need for you to be confused. I'm the one you're meant to be with. Simple as that. Why don't you finish packin' and I'll get you out of here? No strings attached. Promise." Then he flashed his easy grin at her and Valkyrie found herself agreeing to go.

That's it. Use him. The voice said.

Shut up. Valkyrie snapped back and it did.

Throwing the last few things in, she zipped up the bag and flung in over her shoulder, pocketing her phone and pulling on her jacket. Valkyrie turned to Sanguine, eyebrow raised. "Where to then?"  
"Well, we could go to my country." He replied, a glint in his eyes.  
"Texas, eh? Isn't it a bit hot?"  
"Isn't it a bit cold ere?"  
"Good point, lets go there."

He smiled slightly and held onto her arm, sinking into the round just as her phone buzzed slightly and cut off from being a blocked caller.

Valkyrie had fallen asleep on the plane and almost slept-walk through customs, though when the stepped out into the chaos that was the airport mall she became more alert. "Where are we?" She breathed taking in the enormity of the place.

"DFW. In between Dallas and Fort Worth. She sure is somethin' isn't she? But of course we do everythin' better in Texas." Sanguine said, with a cocky grin. Valkyrie found herself smiling back. She was away from the turmoil of Dex and Skulduggery, she could breathe at last. And when Sanguine wasn't trying to kill her he was dead on sexy.

"So...Are you heading to your house...Do you even have a house? I've never imagined you with one." Valkyrie laughed.  
"Well aren't you dandy. Yes I av' a house, lil darlin. Be patient, we'll get there." His hand slipped into hers, obviously trying to do it casually so she wouldn't noticed. She smiled to herself.  
"Anyway, you hungry?" Sanguine asked, looking at a café at the side of the mall.  
"Starving." She groaned.

He grinned a propped his sunglasses higher, making a bee-line through the crowd to the café.  
"Okay, you pick us a seat, I'll g get us some...food."  
"Mmk." Valkyrie glanced around, finding a small table in the corner and slipped into a seat, pulling out her phone to see for text messages.

It didn't surprise her to find one from Dex asking where she was. After a moment's hesitation she deleted it. Hadn't both men proved they'd only follow her and drag her away? She had chosen to come here but they wouldn't see it that way. She sighed and gave a soft laugh. So far the only one to respect her right to choose was a straight razor wielding maniac.

Valkyrie watched as Sanguine walked towards the table she'd chosen. He looked more relaxed, like being back on his home turf made him more confident and the idea startled her. She'd never seen him look anything but determined but now, with American soil under his boots he seemed stronger somehow.

Did that scare her? It shouldn't, after all this didn't seem like some kidnap attempt.  
Shrugging it off he sat down and passed her a plate with a simple pie on it.  
"Going real fancy, Sanguine." Valkyrie laughed.  
He shrugged, "Its a little café in a little town. Give it a break."  
"Rightio."

After awhile of silence Billy-Ray spoke up. "So, how long do you plan on stayin in Texas, m'dear?"  
Valkyrie shrugged, "I don't know. Till I'm sick of being sick of idiots in Ireland. When I've had a good breather and sorted things out perfectly in my head."  
Sanguine seemed a little disgruntled by the response and she realised with a pang why.  
"But then again, I might enjoy it here and not want to go back."  
His smile was back.

"Well now, that's a much more friendly answer. But I meant it, no strings attached. Bein' a Texan I'm rather fierce about my independence an' all myself. What the hey?" Valkyrie followed his gaze to see a strange man melting away into the crowd. He'd been tall but walked with a hunch of sorts and his arms and legs seemed far too long for the rest of his body. He was swathed in some sort of disguise so Valkyrie couldn't tell who it was.

"Probably just some creep, Billy-Ray. Airports are full of them." Sanguine grunted his agreement but he helped he to stand and walked her out of the airport briskly, glancing back from time to time nervously.

Once they were outside, Sanguine hailed a Taxi and soon they were off for his house in Texas. Will wonders never cease?  
"Billy-Ray." Valkyrie murmured.  
"Hmm?"  
"It's hot."  
He laughed, his arm went around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Ah, I think you'll like Texas, Val."

First time he ever called me Val. She thought. Righto.  
She noticed a Taxi following them and frowned to herself. Was this some Sanctuary lunatic spying on her like the guy with red hair did for Skulduggery's house?  
Unless it was Skulduggery. In that case she wanted to punch him.  
Stop thinking about Skulduggery, Val. He's an **.  
Valkyrie nodded to herself and relaxed into Sanguine's chest, her eyes closing.

"We're being followed" She murmured sleepily and felt Sanguine's arm tighten protectively around her as he turned and spotted the taxi.

"I do not wish to alarm you, l'il darlin', but that man was starin' at you somethin' fierce before. Too tall to be Bones and too thin to be Dex. I'm guessin' will find out soon enough." Valkyrie looked at Sanguine in alarm then back at the taxi. They came to an intersection and it pulled off in another direction, the man staring at her intently. He pulled down his disguise so she could have a look at him and Valkyrie felt like time had stopped. Nye.

"Good god." She breathed.  
Sanguine looked around, "What? What? Dammit, I missed it."  
"It's Nye." She said dryly.  
"Uh. Not who I was expecting."  
"Neither."

After a few minutes the driver glanced at Sanguine, "Sir, we're about there."  
He smiled an nodded as the car pulled p on the gravel outside a large, yet old wooden house perched in the middle of some trees, cactuses dotted occasionally as decoration and a fat, ginger cat sat on the fence before waddling up to greet them as they got out.  
"Cactus!" Sanguine squealed and ran over, picking up the cat.  
"Really? You called your cat Cactus?"  
"Oh please, that's what hypocrites think we do. So I showed them up by actually naming her Cactus."  
"That made no sense of showing them up, but whatever." Valkyrie scratched the ginger behind the ears, smiling before going to get her bag. The taxi drove off in a swirl of dust and she turned to look in awe at his house.

Cactus purred mightily and Valkyrie was actually touched to see the Texan cradling the cat in his arms, talking baby talk and making an utter fool of himself. But somehow it was sweet. As if it was the last good part of him left and she was getting to see it.

Sanguine lovingly set Cactus on the ground and the cat ambled along with them as they walked up to the house. The place was huge and Valkyrie was a little more than intimidated. She'd always imagined Sanguine in a flea-bag apartment or a trailer park, nothing like this.

They reached the front door, and he opened it. Gesturing for her to go first and speaking in French, saying something like. "My love."  
Grinning, she stepped in, gazing upwards at the wooden arches on the roof, leading them in and into the living room, steps in front, a hallway to her left, kitchen to her right.  
A woman bustled in, surprised to see them. She had sandy brown hair done up in a loose bun, light blue eyes and tanned skin, wearing a simple dark blue frock. "Billy-Ray! So good to see you." Her accent was a surprise. Sounding more Italian than anything. Mixed in with a Texan accent too. It was odd.

Sanguine stepped forward to hug her, "And you. I see you've been feeding Cactus a little too much."  
The cat meowed in protest and Valkyrie laughed, setting her bag down on the table next to her.

"But darling, he was just too cute. Like you."  
Sanguine groaned, "Mum. What have I told you about showing affection in front of guests."  
She just laughed good naturedly and turned to Valkyrie.

The hitman deluxe lived with his mom? Valkyrie sucked her cheeks in so she wouldn't burst out laughing. Then she sobered and smiled at his mother. "Hello, ma'am. You have a lovely home here." She said politely and Sanguine's mother smiled at her.

"Welcome to our home. I'm sure you and Billy-Ray must be the best of friends if he's brought you here." Then she turned to Sanguine and gave him a hard thump in the shoulder. "So, you don't want to introduce me to your friends anymore? You're ashamed of your own mother." This time Valkyrie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Sanguine shot her a glare and forced a smile to his mother, "I'm a busy man, mom. I have a job in Ireland. I don't have time to call you up, twirling the phone cord in my fingers on my bed all about my new fiends."  
She frowned, "Damn. You used to."  
Billy-Ray growled to himself and face palmed and she turned back to Valkyrie. "The name's Juliette Sanguine. Feel free to call me Jules."  
"Awww. You kept your mothers last name, Billy-Ray. That's adorable." Valkyrie teased.

Sanguine just sighed, "I'm starting to remember the reason why I left. Mother, would you be able to run by the shops in town for dinner while I show our guest around?"  
Jules rolled her eyes, "Oh please if you want to do coutis you could have just winked or something."  
He closed his eyes and counted to ten and she smirked at Valkyrie before leaving.

Valkyrie burst out laughing and Billy-Ray shot her a glare. She tried to stifle her laugher, but seeing him angry only made it worse. "If you want to do what?" She wheezed, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. "She doesn't have to worry, Billy-Ray, hearing a guy's mom talk about sex is better than a chastity belt." Valkyrie burst out laughing again and Sanguine growled at her.

And then she was slammed up against a wall, something cold against her neck.  
Okay, was this really a kidnapping attempt?  
She looked into the glaring eyes of Sanguine, then thought she saw a figure looking through the window, too tall to be Jules, but it was gone before she could think.

Then Billy-Ray let go and threw his Straight Razor to the ground, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I have...a temper."  
He glanced around before walking upstairs, leaving Valkyrie feeling her throat and being stunned. 

* * *

Somewhere, a tall creature. Nor male or female, cursed itself. I shouldn't have hesitated. He cold have done it. Next time, I'll be there to save her. It thought before looking around and leaving.

* * *

Valkyrie was out the door and running. She could see the figure retreating, and where did it expect to go in the middle of nowhere? She was gaining on it when the ground rumbled and cracked in front of her. Valkyrie tried to stop in time but slammed straight into Billy-Ray knocking them both to the ground. "We. Were. Followed!" She snarled, getting up.

But the figure had had time to get away, even if she saw no place to hide and Valkyrie felt her anger explode to the point where her shadows were flaring up around her and she was rising off the ground looking at Sanguine in pure hatred. "You got in my way." She growled, whipping her shadows towards him.

He looked at her in shock and took a step back before being sent to the ground hard by a tendril of shadow.  
There was a voice in her head: Finish him. He got in your way on purpose.  
Valkyrie looked very slightly to the side, in thought with this voice.  
Do it. It hissed. Kill him.

She shook her head in a slight manner and dropped to her feet, looking at Billy-Ray who had a stunned expression on his face and was holding his shoulder.  
Still not entirely happy with him she clicked her fingers in a "oh hell no" matter and said, "You do that, I go all Darquesse on you **."  
Realising what she had just said, she clamped a hand over her mouth but was relieved that Sanguine was too stunned to register anything.

Sanguine got up, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "I like a woman with spirit, l'il darlin'! That was hot!" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him. The man obviously had mental issues. But Billy-Ray was grinning even wider as he walked up to her. "That was really hot." He purred and Valkyrie looked up at him with a slight smile.

Sanguine looped an arm around Valkyrie's shoulder and escorted her back to the house. Luckily his mother seemed to be gone because Valkyrie really wasn't in the mood to be teased about sleeping with Sanguine. She remembered then him having the straight razor at her throat and looked over at him. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe he needed to die.

But then his hot lips were on hers and the thoughts snapped out of her mind. His hands were under her shirt, running up and down her back before gripping firmly on her waist and pulling her into him. Valkyrie responded with her hands in his hair and then her back hit the wall next to the doorway to his bedroom. They parted for breath and his kisses trailed along her jaw bone, down her neck. Earning a gasp of pleasure which only made Sanguine push on.

He walked her backwards into his bedroom, kicking the door shut before pushing her on the bed. His shirt was off in a matter of moments and Valkyrie bit back a gasp of surprise o how damn sexy he really was.

Then Sanguine was on the bed, growling happily as he loomed over her. "Hope you're thinkin' the same thing I am, l'il darlin." Valkyrie was lifting her hands to stroke his bare chest when her phone rang. But hadn't she blocked all her calls?

Sanguine grabbed for the phone, flipping it open. "Who is this? We happen to be in the middle of somethin' special here and-" He fell silent and grunted, the extended the phone to Valkyrie. "It's that Ghastly fellah. Find out what he wants." Valkyrie nodded and took the phone.

"What Ghastly?" She sighed.  
"Well, found yourself other desperate ways to cut and run I see?" He said, his voice low and slightly cold.  
"Oh for gods sake. I didn't cut and run. I left to get away from all the crap you guys have been putting on me. Just for a bit." She winked at Sanguine.  
"While that may be true, have you not thought of the effect it may have caused? Finding tunnel cracks in your bedroom and then unable to call you? We though you were kidnapped for gods sakes."  
"Well. I'm glad that you care for once. Because you certainly didn't before."  
He sighed. "Why sink to Sanguine?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"He answered the bloody phone Valkyrie."  
"I don't call that sinking. I call that moving on and choosing." Valkyrie ended the call and threw the pone on the floor, landing on her jacket.

"You know, they could ave been tracking your phone." Billy-Ray said.  
"Oh well. Where were we?"  
He smiled and leaned back down.

Things were getting a little heated when the door to Sanguine's room burst open and his mum walked in. Valkyrie managed a polite smile. "Hello, Mrs. Sanguine. Can we help you with dinner?"

"Yes, but I saw the most dreadful creature on my way here and I thought he'd gotten my baby. Poor little William-Raymond." She cooed and was cuddling her son. Valkyrie sighed and got up and left. She didn't think Sanguine's mum disliked her, quite the opposite. But the woman had to cut the apron strings sometime.

Valkyrie shivered. She'd wanted things to go a lot farther then they had with Sanguine, but it didn't seem right, not with his mother here. Great, she'd finally found a man she was into who was into her with no strings attached and he had mommy issues. She wondered if she could get a motel room somewhere without hurting Sanguine's feelings.

Her mind then flicked to why she had come in. A hideous creature? Nye?  
Goosebumps prickled her bare arms and she rubbed them as she made her way outside into the heat, leaning on the porch and peering around.  
Eventually, Billy-Ray came out and rapped his arm around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Valkyrie shrugged lightly, "Just thinking."

"Well, come on then. Mum wants to make dinner with you. She apologizes for burstin' in like that. She's just, you know, protective. Havin' to raise me on her own an' all. Seein' as how dad was in jail." He sighed and for the first time Valkyrie realized how lonely he was and she put an arm around him as well.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Now that they know I chose you, they'll leave us alone. I'm not happy that Nye is here, but the man's a coward. All you have to do is look at him funny and he winces."

Billy-Ray laughed and took her hand, leading her back in the house and through to the kitchen where the smell of meat already hung in the air from the stove pot.

"While mum does the meat, we can go and work on um. The noodles?" He laughed and picked her up, sitting her on the counter at the other end of the kitchen before starting to break he noddles and put them in the pot.  
"We have time to talk now if you want."

Valkyrie drew in a shaky breath. But it was now or never, right? "Billy-Ray, I don't know how to ask you this, but are you married?" Sanguine looked at her and laughed.

"Been listenin' to the Sanctuary grapevine, I reckon. No, l'il darlin', I ain't married. We had a parting of the ways you might say. She went off with some other fellah. One of them do-gooders. Oh, no offense meant, honey." He came to her, nuzzling her affectionately. "I am so sorry about before, but I got a temper, and that's no excuse, but I will work on it. I'd never willingly hurt you, you know that. I love you."

Before she could think about what he had just said to her, she had already replied with, "I love you too Billy-Ray."  
"Hey, when you two are done being lovey dovey's. Can someone answer that phone?" Came Jules voice.  
They parted and Valkyrie heard it was her mobile ringing. Sighing, she hopped off the bench and ran to the room, picking it up and answering.

Ghastly again. But she was in too good a mood to blow him off this time. "Yes, Ghastly?" She asked politely.

"Look, Valkyrie. You do what you like, but I care about you whether you want me to or not. And has it occurred to you that Tanith will show up sooner or later?" His voice was tight and Valkyrie felt bad for the man. He'd never gotten over Tanith, ever.

"Tanith left him, Ghastly. She went off with someone, I don't know who. But that isn't even Tanith, not anymore."

There was a long silence then Ghastly spoke. "So she left him too? Thought it was just that I'm so ugly." His voice was fragile and Valkyrie wished she could hug him.

"Don't you dare say that, Ghastly, ever! You're going to find the right woman some day, I know you will. Speaking of which, Billy-Ray is the right one for me. He didn't kidnap me, I chose to come. He isn't holding me here, I'm choosing to stay. I know you're disappointed, but be happy for me, please?"

"I have no problem as long as he's not a razor wielding maniac still."  
Valkyrie nearly laughed, "I'll see what I can do." She joked.  
There was a pause, a hesitant breath and then, "Skulduggery wants to talk to you. He's sort of in front of me."

She thought for a moment. The man that left her there, giving her no chance to explain, and not caring about how she'd feel and how she did feel.  
"Valkyrie?"  
Sighing she muttered, "Fine."

There were muffled sounds, a threat being made and then a door closing. A velvet voice came through the receiver.  
"I hope you realise I didn't actually mean for you to hook up with Sanguine."  
"Oh. So now after leaving me, ranting on me, not letting me explain and not caring for how I might feel, because apparently its all my fault. You decide to continue with your quest to make me feel like crap?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Everything's my fault is it? God, Valkyrie! When I wanted to be with you, you pushed me away. When I went away because you told me you had a right to choose and I wanted to show you I respected you, you get on me for that as well. I don't know how to make you happy! Just tell me and I'll do it! That's all I ever wanted for you, ever. Don't you know how much I love you?"

Her hands shook. Her fault. Her fault. Was all she could think.  
She felt light headed. Valkyrie tried not to, but couldn't manage tears to lace her voice. "Can you stop putting pressure on me just once?"  
There was a sigh on the other end, "I'm sorry, OK? I'm worried and I'm frustrated."  
"What? Worried about what?"  
"Nye was apparently spotted in Texas, where you are, yes we tracked your phone."  
So it was Nye. She thought to herself. "I...I know. I saw it."

"You did- Well. I'm coming over there." He announced.  
"What, why?"  
"To get him and then I'll be our of your hair, happy?"  
Then, long arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her backwards. She cried out in shock and dropped her phone.  
She struggled against Nye's grip until Sanguine burst into the room. "Get yo filthy arm things off my girlfriend!" He roared.

Nye swiveled it's head to leer at him. "I'm here to rescue her, and there's nothing you can do about it." It took a device from it's pocket and aimed it at Billy-Ray, still holding Valkyrie firmly in one spindly one. "Don't worry, my dear we'll soon be out of here." Nye took aim, and fired. Valkyrie screamed as Billy-Ray simply slumped over.

Nye chuckled, pleased with itself. "Mmm, police-issue taser. And they say mortals are of no use." Nye was dragging Valkyrie towards the door when she heard a distinct metal clang and her captor let go of her to fall backwards. Valkyrie whirled and saw Mrs. Sanguine still brandishing a pot.

"You all right?" The older woman asked and Valkyrie nodded, shaken.

Valkyrie ran over to Sanguine, dropped to her knee's to check his pulse. After finding he was fine, just unconscious she sighed and looked at Nye, slumped on the ground in disgust. Juliette came over, "Don't worry. I know people who an get him out of here in a quicky."  
Smiling and nodding her thanks she picked up Billy-Ray and propped him up on the bed before looking around for her phone as Mrs Sanguine dragged Nye out the room.

Picking up her jacket, she placed it on the chair and found her phone half under the bed. Picking it up she held it to her ear, hearing background noise.

"Skulduggery? Skulduggery!" She shouted into the phone and soon he answered.

"Valkyrie! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Nye is most likely not going to be a problem ever again. He's going to be, well, he's going to be taken care of. But everything is fine. Please, Skulduggery. Stay in Ireland. Please. I can't take you pushing at me. Please, Skulduggery." She pleaded, near tears. "Just leave me alone."

The phone cut off almost instantly and she sat heavily on the edge of the bed, covering her head in her hands.

-"Well I have something he didn't."  
"And that is?"  
"Your hat, now take me with you."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Until the end?"  
"Until the end."-

She relived the memories and the tears came. She wanted to be free of him, she finally got that. But why didn't it help?  
Valkyrie then suddenly felt horribly home sick. Regretting about every single thing that caused the moment up till now.

Valkyrie realized that she'd been running and she hated admitting when Ghastly was right. But she had been. She's used Billy-Ray to escape Skulduggery and Dex, and now someone else was cleaning up whatever the mess with Nye was. It hurt, but she knew she had to make a choice, and she realized they'd never stop pushing her because that's how men were. They pushed and pushed until they got what they wanted.

But what could she do to sort out her feelings? She'd told Billy-Ray she loved him and she did. But she loved Skulduggery too. She kind of doubted they'd be willing to share, if fact she really doubted it. But how could she choose? Did she choose Billy-Ray? How could she when he'd had a straight razor to her throat? He might love her, but she'd paid attention when a woman had come to talk in school about domestic violence. He'd abuse her, then apologize, then do it again, and she didn't want that. No wonder Tanith had left him.

But how in God's name was she supposed to get out of this house? She realized she had no choice. As much as it would hurt to do it, she had to grow up and act like an adult. She'd explain herself to Mrs. Sanguine, making sure the woman knew that although she loved Billy-Ray, she could not, and would not stay with a man who would hit her, and she knew sooner or later it would have come to that.

Standing up, Valkyrie put her phone and jacket in her still packed bag and talked out the room, placing it by the door before entering the kitchen where Mrs Sanguine was.

"Excuse me, Mrs Sanguine, might I have a word?" She asked politely and the woman turned, smiling.  
"Why of course dear, what is it?"

-"Sorry about mum. She's very protective."-  
Valkyrie swallowed down a slight taste of fear and continued, "I'm not sure if I can stay here and with Billy-Ray..." She began lowly and outright.  
"So you're just going to run out on him? like everyone else does on my poor boy, eh?" age built in with her voice and Valkyrie took a step back.  
"No, no. I just have a lot of issues going on and-"  
"That's what they all say." Juliette took a step forward as Valkyrie raised her hands defensively.

You can't do a thing on your own. I'm taking over. The voice said.

And this time, Valkyrie didn't argue. Then Darquesse was standing where Valkyrie had been, smiling evilly at Mrs. Sanguine. "So, it's fine when your boy threatens a woman, is it? The baby daddy beat you too?" She sneered, then took Mrs. Sanguine down with a savage right hook.

She walked outside, grabbing Valkyrie's bag and phone. Then she grinned a truly frightening grin and looked at the house. She used her shadows to hit the propane tank in the yard with Mrs. Sanguine's car, laughing when her theory worked and a huge explosion went off. As if intent on helping her the wind picked up, blowing the flames straight onto the wooden house and it went up like the dry tinder that it was.

Darquesse grinned then massed her shadows. It would take a lot out of her but she missed Ireland and wanted to go home. Her shadows rose around her and there was the sensation of movement, then they fell and she was in Gordon's mansion. Then Valkyrie stood where Darquesse had been and looked around in a daze. She needed help and badly. She took out her phone and dialed Skulduggery. He answered on the first ring. "Valkyrie, what's wrong?"

"Gordon's mansion, please hurry." She whispered, then she couldn't fight it any more and passed out.

-With Skulduggery-

He had ran to the Bentley, sprinting, legging it. Starting the engine and slamming down on the accelerator to Gordon's Mansion. Tree's and the night whipped past the windows, as if they were flinging themselves out of the way from the on coming, urgent driver.

Slamming on the breaks, the Bentley skidded to a halt and Skulduggery got out, running up to the door before yanking it open and striding into the living room where an unconscious Valkyrie lay sprawled on the ground. Thinking she had been attacked, he brought out his gun as he went over, checking her pulse.

He could barely feel it and the sensation terrified him. Keeping alert to danger he took her up in his arms gently and carried her to the Bentley. He sped to the Sanctuary, narrowly avoiding several accidents, but he didn't care. Taking out his phone Skulduggery alerted the doctors to be ready. He rushed her into their awaiting arms when they arrived and hoped he wasn't too late. Had Sanguine done this? He wondered. He cursed himself for driving her away with his love. But Valkyrie left him helpless.

She didn't want him around her, but when he'd left she didn't want that either. She'd said he'd never given her a chance to explain. Ghastly approached, his face grim. "This is hardly the time to tell you, but I've been in contact with the American Sanctuary. The house we tracked her down to burned down. Three bodies were inside. Sanguine and Nye are both dead."

"Good." Skulduggery said.

Ghastly looked at him for a moment silently before turning his head to Valkyrie, a limp form on the hospital bed. Her skin pale and washed out.  
"Do you know what happened with her?" He asked.  
"None. She called me and asked for me to come to Gordon's mansion quickly, which is where I found her like this." Skulduggery was starting to go quiet. Go cold.

"Calm down Skulduggery." Ghastly warned.  
"What do you mean calm down?" His skull snapped to him.  
"You're getting angry I don't need you going on a rampage right now."

Skulduggery looked back and didn't say anything, instead he walked up to a doctor o find out what was happening.

The doctor looked grim. "Your partner expended a lot of magical energy, and by a lot I mean more than most mages could safely handle. It does happen in rare cases when a mage is under direct threat, a sudden burst of magical energy, a form of self defense we don't understand quite yet. We'll do what we can and then the rest s up to you. She'll need you here, with here."

Skulduggery nodded to show he understood then went back to Valkyrie's side. All he wanted to do right now was to meditate, because he hadn't, not in the entire time she had been gone. So he allowed himself to start to relax by her side, by the side of the woman he loved, and trusted that when he awoke the world might make a little more sense then it did now.

* * *

Valkyrie's eye's flicked open, light filtered in and she flinched. Breathing in the air she had no time for before. Her eyes darted around as soon as they had adjusted to the light. White ceiling. Bed. Room.  
Words skidded through her head and feeling tingled through her veins and pricked her skin. Taking another breath, everything came in proper focus. Her ears popped, she expected to hear distant chatter but found nothing but silence.

Sitting up quickly, Valkyrie brought her hair to the side and looked at the chair beside the bed. A figure sat there, still and silent. Wearing a suit with a matching hat on the table beside him.  
Her brain was muddled, he seemed familiar...Nothing came to mind. "Hello?"  
The head snapped up almost instantly. "Valkyrie."  
Confused ripped her brain, who was Valkyrie?

"Who?"

"Valkyrie, how are you feeling?" The man in the suit asked, leaning closer. There was something wrong with him, his face looked funny, sort of waxen and the eyes were off. He looked concerned as he spoke again. "Valkyrie, it's me, Skulduggery." He said and reached gloved hands under his shirt to tap his collarbones. Valkyrie watched in horror as the man's face melted away revealing a skull underneath. She screamed in terror as he loomed closer then his gloved hand was touching her and she fainted.

Ghastly ran in, "Skulduggery! What happened?"  
"I'm not altogether sure..." He said slowly, standing and looking at the sleeping form.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, for one thing she didn't remember me or her name."  
Ghastly looked at him, "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."

Doctors came in to check her.  
"I thought sorcerers can't get Amnesia." Ghastly asked one of them.  
She shook her head, "They can't."  
He turned his scarred head back to look at Valkyrie. His eyes clouded in confusion and concern.

Ghastly, as Valkyrie had been told the man with all the scars was called was sitting by her bed when she awoke. She wondered if all the men in the Sanctuary had something strange going on with them but put the thought aside for later. "I had a terrible nightmare, there was this man, and his face melted, and he was really a skeleton-" Ghastly cut her off with a raised hand.

"Valkyrie, your having memory loss for a reason we can't explain. That man is called Skulduggery Pleasant, and he is indeed a skeleton. You're best friend and partner as a matter of fact. You both work here at the Sanctuary as detectives." He said, looking at her in concern.

Her eyes flicked down, trying to process the information. She heard a door open and close and looked up to see the skeleton from before- Skulduggery, walk in slowly.

Ghastly nodded to him and stood up, leaving. She didn't want him to go, she felt scared but still stayed quiet, instead tucking her knee's under her chin.

Skulduggery sat down in the seat Ghastly had just been in. There was a while of silence and then he asked, "How are you?"  
Valkyrie said nothing. Too scared but also too unsure. She didn't know how she felt herself, so how could she possibly tell him?  
Silence layered the room.

"They say you can go home soon. So that is good news. I suppose, considering the circumstances you might want to see one of the few normal looking people around here. I must be giving you a fright, I'm sorry." Valkyrie looked over and for some reason she could see sorrow on his skeletal features and she felt bad for him. If he was her partner, her best friend he had to be a good person, even if he was more than a little scary.

She had to say something. "No, please, I mean it's fine if other people visit, but Ghastly said we're partners and best friends. Are we?" She looked at the skeleton and he nodding, activating what he told her was called a façade.

"There. I'm sure that's much better. I'm used to you not liking it, if you can believe that." He said gentle amusement in his velvety voice and Valkyrie felt herself start to relax. "I've only kept it to make our work easier, and well, that makes twice now that you've fainted when you saw me." He put on the hat he'd been nervously fiddling with and smiled at her.

She looked around for a moment, trying to work things out and then the doors opened again and a normal looking man walked in, he was rather handsome too.  
With light brown/blonde hair and blue eyes, tall and fit. With the top buttons of his shirt undone. He saw her and came over quickly, looking at Skulduggery.

"Is she alright?" He asked.  
"She's fine, but she doesn't remember who she is or any of us." Skulduggery replied and she narrowed her eyes to herself in thought.  
"Sorcerers can't get Amnesia though."  
"Exactly."  
The man frowned and turned back to Valkyrie.  
"Valkyrie, this is Dexter Vex." Skulduggery said dryly and got up, walking off.

Dexter flashed her a grin. "I think you need a few good days of driving around with the top down and taking in the sights. We really can't loose our memories, you know. You just got a good brain shake for some reason. It is nice to see you again though."

Valkyrie gave him a small smile. Did she know this guy? Skulduggery had said she did. But unlike the other men he was drop dead gorgeous and seemed well aware of the fact as he smiled at her again. "Then if I haven't lost my memory everything should start coming back?" She asked cautiously.

Dexter nodded. "It should. but stuff like this, stuff that isn't supposed to happen, happens all the time. If worst comes to worst you get to relearn things like your magic."

Well. That was a bit of a shock. Magic?

"My what?" She asked, astounded.  
"Ah, no ones bothered to tell you? Even though there was a skeleton sitting right next to you." Dexter said, bouncing slightly on his toes.  
"Clearly not..." Valkyrie replied slowly, narrowing her eyes once again.  
He held out his hand, "Come on, let me take you somewhere other than here."

Hesitant, Valkyrie took it and allowed herself to be helped up before walking towards the door, he opened it and they stepped out in a busy hallway, people walked through into other hallways, carrying paperwork and sometimes talking with others, or just briskly walking to their destination. Skulduggery leaned against the wall, obviously waiting to come back in, he looked up when he saw them.  
"Dexter, she can't go yet." He growled.  
"Oh please, she's fine. Any where's better than a hospital room." Dex replied, trying to pull me along.

Skulduggery came forward and took my arm, "Let her go Dexter."  
"You're being over protective, just let her walk around."  
"So you can try and take the advantage of her not remembering to -" He stopped himself.  
"To what?" Valkyrie then asked, looking at both of them worriedly.  
Dexter glared, "I'm going to try and ignore that and instead reply with. Maybe she's forgotten everything because she doesn't want to remember. I mean come on, we both knew she must to have wished to re do what happened? Or I did, you may have been sitting in your room blaming her for what happened."

Skulduggery's grip tightened on her arm in anger and she flinched, feeling confused and scared. She watched as both men death glared each other.

She was scared and had to get them to let go. She wasn't even sure how it happened, but she felt an energy surge through her, then was clicking her fingers. Both men yelped in panic and let go as flames blossomed in both hands. Valkyrie, somehow not freaking out, kept the fire between her and both men.

"Listen to me!" She growled. "I already don't like either one of you. Grabbing people? How old are you? Three? If I did make myself forget I'd blame both of you. Don't either of you ever touch me again, ever." She finished with a low snarl.

Closing her hands to douse the flames to pushed past them back into the hospital room since she didn't know anywhere else. She crawled into bed and faced the wall angrily.

If the old her really did forget everything for a reason, she couldn't blame her. She already wished she could do it again.  
Her eyes closed and after a while, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Valkyrie awoke to the man called Ghastly laying out clothes for her beside her bed. He smiled at her. "You slept almost an entire day. But I've got several options for you, and none of them involve Dexter or Skulduggery. You can either stay here at the Sanctuary, we have decent enough rooms for guests, return home, or I have a small room in the back of my shop. It isn't much, but you'd be alone since I'm hardly ever there."

Valkyrie studied him. Unlike the others he hadn't grabbed at her or even touched her. She felt safe with him. She also got the idea that if he was around the other men would leave her alone. "Your shop sounds good actually. But I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, my apartment is up above the shop. You'll never even see me if you don't want to. I have to get back to my office, so if you'd like to get dressed I'll escort you there. I don't trust either of those idiots to leave you alone and right now you need time to heal and think about things." He smiled at her then left so she could get dressed.

Already Valkyrie trusted him. He seemed to like her and she needed a safe haven to think in. So she happily followed Ghastly to his office, noting how respectful people were of him.

Valkyrie followed close behind him as not to get swept up in the people jogging and bustling about, he led her around a corner and into a clearing where more hallways bisected it. There was a desk to the side with two un familiar men talking and showing each other paperwork, at least four people in grey uniforms stood silently and still by some of the hallway entrances and the usual others walking past or waving a hello.

Skulduggery was there, his arms crossed, talking to someone with dark brown hair and wearing awful robes. Although she got the impression he was highly regarded.  
Ghastly stopped and raised a hand, "Erskine. A word?" He called and both men looked at them. The man called Erskine raised nodded to Skulduggery, and came over while Skulduggery watched her. Valkyrie dragged her gaze away to look back at Erskine and Ghastly.

"Hey Val. How are you feeling?" Erskine asked her. Guessing he was meant to be a good friend of hers she smiled.  
"I'm okay, thanks."  
He smiled and looked back at Ghastly, "So, what do you need El Ghasto."  
"For gods sakes man. Stop calling me that."  
"My apologies, good sir. Do continue."  
Ghastly sighed but replied anyway, "I forgot I had to go talk to Tipstaff, would you mind showing Valkyrie to my office? Get her comfortable, chat to her if you want."  
Valkyrie raised an eyebrow as Erskine shrugged and clapped his hands together, "Righto. This way, m'dear." He grinned at me, a gentle hand on my back to lead me down another corridor. She liked him already and glanced back to see Ghastly hit Skulduggery on the shoulder to draw his attention away.

Erskine led Valkyrie to Ghastly's office then settled himself in. He flashed her a grin. "Those two idiots fighting over you like dogs, are they? They never did have an once of restraint. Me though, I'm all about restraint. And fast cars, and loose women, and spending money on both. But don't worry, Ghastly's already threatened yours truly with bodily harm if I so much as look at you cross-eyed." He then crossed his eyes slightly to look at her then laughed.

Valkyrie laughed as well. OK, so he had touched her, but gently. He was also staying to protect her, so he had to be another good guy, right? His robes were terrible though and he seemed to notice her distaste. "I know, don't say it. These robes are hideous. But we have many useless traditions here and these robes are one of them. Trust me, I look a lot better out of them." He said and grinned at her playfully. Was he flirting with her?

"I'm sure you do." Valkyrie replied, shrugging and looking around the office.  
Erskine watched her before saying, "So you don't remember anything at all apart from when you woke up?"  
"Nothing." She turned back to look at him, "But I can understand why I must have wanted to forget before though."  
"Aw, well its not all bad though. You've got me, and Ghastly. And uh, hmm. Tipstaff?" He laughed.  
She raised her eyebrow, "Tipstaff?"  
"He's the Admin here. Nice guy, shy though."

She nodded and glanced at the desk with a little glass word case saying "Grand Mage"  
Her brow furrowed, "Are you and Ghastly some sort of...uh. Important people?"  
Erskine turned to her in his chair slowly, a hand on his chin. Serious look on his face. "Oh yes." He said, reminding her of Tony Stark.  
"We're quite important."

Noticing the joke she laughed and sat on the table since there was no where else, "So what do you do around here?"  
"Paperwork. Boring phone calls. Ranting at people. Firing people. Getting new people that I'd probably have to eventually fire and maybe reinstate. Take care of Sanctuary business. Defend off other Sanctuary's. Yep. The works."  
"Huh. Sounds...fun?" She tried.  
"Yeah sure, if that's how you want to put it." Erskine grinned.

Ghastly returned, followed by another man who smiled the moment he saw Valkyrie. "Valkyrie, my dear, how are you? We've all been worried about you." Valkyrie gave him a small smile and Ghastly introduced them.

"Valkyrie, this is Tipstaff, he's the Administrator here. If you can't find me or Erskine he's the one to go to until those two idiots learn to calm down."

"Uh, hello." Valkyrie said. Tipstaff was handsome in a way she couldn't quite define and he seemed to like her. It felt good knowing she'd have another friend to defend her. He smiled warmly then looked at Erskine.

"May I get you anything while I'm here, Grand Mage? Coffee perhaps? A restraining order against Skulduggery and Dexter for Valkyrie?" He asked politely and Valkyrie laughed. Tipstaff turned to smile at her. "Ghastly is right, my dear. You are always welcome in my office. I just don't know what we're going to do with those two." He shook his head and sighed then left for some papers Erskine asked for.

Once the door closed, Valkyrie looked at Ghastly and Erskine, "I like him." She confirmed.  
"Well that's good. You now have three friends!" Erskine clapped his hands in celebratory and span in his chair. Ghastly raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Why no, Sir Lancelot." He laughed.  
Ghastly sighed, "I told you no drinking on the job."  
"When was that dear?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Oh, I don't remember. So sorry."

Valkyrie bit her lip to stop from laughing, her legs swinging lightly until the office door was knocked on.  
Ghastly sighed, "Right when I sit down." He muttered and opened the door. Valkyrie turned to Erskine.  
"I didn't even see you drinking."  
He curved an eyebrow and pointed a finger, "Magic."  
Rolling her eyes she grinned and turned to look at who had knocked, the grin was wiped off instantly. Skulduggery.

She heard the hushed voices. "Just let me talk to her."  
"No, Skulduggery. I told you to stay away for a few days. Let her go to you."  
"I'll be only a minute."  
"Skulduggery, get out."  
"Ghastly-"  
"Out." He snarled.

There was a stilled silence and then Skulduggery nodded stiffly and left. Ghastly closed the door and sighed again, "That man. Always has been stubborn."  
"Hehe. Stubborn. That's a funny word." Erskine laughed, spinning in his chair.  
Ghastly face palmed.

Erskine took a giggling fit then promptly passed out face down on his desk. Valkyrie looked at Ghastly. "Does he always do that?"

Ghastly sighed. "More than he should. It's not really his fault he's more suited to fighting wars, we both are. But it is one of the reasons things get done so slowly around here."

Tipstaff entered, saw the dead drunk Grand Mage and started fanning his with the papers he'd brought him. Erskine seemed to rouse himself, something Valkyrie found rather impressive since he'd just passed out. "Mmm. I'm OK, I'm up, I'm up. How about some of that coffee as well?" He asked and Tipstaff nodded and went off for it happily enough flashing Valkyrie a reassuring smile.

Ghastly looked at Erskine and sighed again. Erskine laughed slightly, then groaned and massaged his head. Did he have a hangover already? Erskine looked at her, wincing. "Curtains, please, Valkyrie. The light's hurting my eyes. Oh God I hate this job."

"And here I was thinking, that since you can get drunk by magic, you don't need to worry about hangovers." She grinned, hopping off the desk and shutting the curtains before sitting back down.  
Tipstaff entered the room again with a steaming mug of coffee, he placed it in front of Erskine. "Here you are, Grand Mage."  
"You expect me to drink this?" He babbled.  
"What ever is wrong with it, sir?"  
"Its coffee."  
"You asked for coffee."  
"I did?"  
"Yes." Ghastly piped in.  
"Oh." He looked at it then gave Tipstaff a grin, "Thanks, I love coffee."

Tipstaff sighed and walked out, rolling his eyes at Valkyrie. She grinned.  
Ghastly nudged her with an elbow and came to sit next to her, "I think Tipstaff has the hots for you."  
"No he doesn't. He's just nice." She complained.  
"Denial is the first clue that you know it and like it." Erskine mumbled.  
"Oh shut up, Mr Beer Babble."  
"He has a point though." Ghastly smiled.

"Who else has the hots for me? Gordon?"  
He looked at her.  
"Hey! I remembered something. I think."

Erskine starting choking on his coffee. "That's wonderful, Val. But the man's your uncle."

"He is?" Valkyrie asked, realizing what she'd mistakenly implied and turning bright red. Both men started to laugh.

"It's OK, Valkyrie, at least you remembered something, but I hope he doesn't have the hots for you." Ghastly said, laughing so hard that tears were coming to his eyes.

Erskine looked amused. "Well other than Tipstaff it would be Skully and Dexy." He said happily, seemingly to become a little drunker with every sentence. Magic, Valkyrie decided, was awesome.

"Don't call them that." Ghastly groaned and Valkyrie laughed. These two were a lot of fun and maybe they were right. Tipstaff was being friendly, but that didn't mean every guy who was friendly has the hots for her. If it did, so did Ghastly and Erskine.

"So, where would a guy like Tipstaff take me on a date?" She asked and both men grinned at her.

"Oh, it'd be wonderful." Erskine began, waving his hand slowly in the air.  
"First, he would take you to his house." Ghastly continued,  
"And then, open the door. Say some crap in French like. Aushantai Madam Mozae." Sang Erskine  
Ghastly twirled, "He would lead you in and show you his desk, which he loves so very dearly."  
Erskine looked at her seriously. "And then engage in coutis."

Valkyrie had been laughing but she jumped back, "Woah, what?"  
"We're dead serious, aren't we Ghastly." Erskine said, nodding.  
"Oh for gods sakes, Erskine. No Valkyrie, he doesn't. He's very nice. Just, weird sometimes."  
"Oh, because you would know?" She asked, an eyebrow curving.

He coughed and Erskine laughed hysterically. "Tipstaff used to be gay. Well, he still is. He's bisexual. Anyway. Ghastly isn't and he got drunk one night and dressed as a girl. And, I think you can tell what happened, since he knows exactly what goes on. He's lucky Tipstaff realised who it actually was when they got to the bedroom, but not soon enough to stop the passionate kissing and touching."  
Valkyrie laughed hysterically with him before wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up to see the office door partly open and no Ghastly.

Erskine giggled. "Tell me you made that up?" Valkyrie asked, amused and he shook his head. "Like the man said we should be off in a war somewhere so we can't get into so much trouble. But Tipstaff is fine. He won't even say a word to you if you don't talk to him first. You can go to his office now and talk to him if you like." That actually sounded like an excellent idea to Valkyrie so she soon found herself there. It was quiet in contrast to the other office, but that might have something to do with the lack of a drunken Grand Mage. Tipstaff smiled at her shyly.

"They got to be too much for you, did they? I hope you realize ninety precent of the stories they no doubt told you are lies. But please, make yourself at home. I'll make you coffee if you like. I can order us lunch as well, it's really no problem, my dear." He smiled gently and Valkyrie felt her heart flutter as she smiled and nodded in response.

Seeing there was a blue couch to her right, she sat down, cross legged on it and glanced around. "Nice office. Comfy."  
"Yes, well. Comfy is my middle name." He smiled, taking out his phone.  
Valkyrie tilted his head at him.  
"No, really it is. My mother made me keep it."  
She grinned and let him order Chinese food. There was an odd knock on the door, like a song. She got up and opened the door to find a swaying Erskine there. "You left me." He drawled. "Why would you do that baby?" Dramatics laced his drunken voice and she had to laugh.  
"Why are laughing at me!" He cried.  
"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you."  
"Oh good, now take me back."  
She smiled, "Go home Erskine, your drunk."  
He looked at her as if she were preposterous before she shut the door and sat down again.

Tipstaff got off the phone, "Who was that?"  
"A drunken Erskine." She giggled.  
"Oh dear, I may have to help him." He started to get up.  
"Oh no, he's fine. Really." She smiled evilly to herself.  
Tipstaff hesitated but shrugged, "Well alright."

Tipstaff returned to his paperwork after treating Valkyrie to another shy smile. After a few moments Valkyrie could hear music. "Soft Kitty" started to play and Tipstaff took his phone out and answered it. Valkyrie felt her heart start to melt. What kind of guy even knew the song "Soft Kitty"? Tipstaff had to be a total sweetheart. She looked around the office trying to figure out the kind of man he was.

The office was as she had said, comfy. Everything about it seemed to be designed for the comfort of Tipstaff and any guests. The art on the walls, the plush carpet, everything about it. She looked back at Tipstaff who had finished his phone conversation and was back at work. He was handsome and when he wasn't aware of being watched he was relaxed.

He was tall and thin, and reminded her a little of Sheldon Copper, but the song might have done that. No, the man was clearly more intelligent than anyone else here. But he was shy and reserved. She wondered if he liked science fiction too and knew a good way to find out. "Which would you rather have, Tipstaff? A Stargate or a DeLorean DMC-12?" Tipstaff looked up at her, his eyes lighting up in response. Jackpot.

"Probably a Stargate. Then I can find Tealc." He grinned.  
"You sure he wouldn't kill you?" Valkyrie laughed, tilted his head.

"My dear, he wouldn't kill me."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
He glanced around before resting his chin on his knuckle, "So, what about you?"

"Stargate. I could find a planet where the men make an ounce of sense. Present company excluded, of course." Valkyrie said and Tipstaff grinned. The Chinese arrived and Tipstaff joined her on the couch. Close enough to talk, but not creepy-obsessive-stalker-close and she liked that. He looked at her thoughtfully as they ate.

"Those two can be utter gentleman on their own, my dear, but you put them together and you have an utter mess on your hands." He seemed about to say more when the door opened ad Skulduggery stood there. Tipstaff made a gesture and a dagger lifted out of a display case, and flew towards Skulduggery, planting itself deep in the doorway. "Leave now, Detective. That's the only warning you'll get." Tipstaff said and Skulduggery nodded then backed off. Tipstaff made another gesture and the door closed. He smiled over at Valkyrie. "You don't get to be Administrator in this madhouse by being a pacifist."

Valkyrie grinned once again and was about to pick up her food when a painful sizzle arched up her spine. She clenched her fist, muscles tense.  
"You alright?" Tipstaff asked, concern lighting his voice.  
"Not sure." She gasped.  
He got up with her and tried to help her, "Maybe you should go to the infirmary."  
She never got time to reply, a hot, coiling mass stretched through her skin and she screamed. But the scream turned into a slight different voice, electrified if you may.

Valkyrie hit the ground and shadows leaked from beneath her. Se vaguely heard a door being opened and a shout for help.  
There was a whisper, by her ear: It took me time, but got things sorted with your muddled head. I'm back.  
And then, with one last kick at the ground and claw of hands, her body wet limp as Skulduggery ran in.  
With her face facing him, he could clearly see the sudden intake of breath and then her eyes opening. Appearing gradient black at first, before dissipating back into the normal eyes.  
Her body flickered and then she was in front of him. "Well, hello!" Darquesse chirped.

Tipstaff, Ghastly an Erskine tried to come in, but Skulduggery turned and pushed them away, "Run, for gods sakes." But then a shadow smashed itself in the wall and they hit the ground.

* * *

_**AND BAM! End of chapter 3.**_

_**Chapter 4 should arrive in 2-3 days.**_

_**We would love more reviews. Maybe if you have ideas? Or things we could do better? All is welcome :)  
Except haters.**_

_**Haters gonna hate.**_

_**Also. To get a boss like shout out to make you sound pro, try and guess the number of pairings we're going to end up using in this story. :)**_

_**Have fun.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it won't always be like this. I blame myself XD I got a burst lip, concussion and had an assignment in the one week so I wasn't able to come on. :P But here it is none the less. Enjoy- oh and remember. Make sure NightCatMau doesn't dare leave. XD**_

* * *

Darquesse laughed as she walked out into the hall then grinned down evilly at them. She held hem down easily with her shadows, turning her attention to Skulduggery. "What? No time for an old friend?" She asked. Skulduggery just stared at her not saying a word and of course that made Darquesse bored.

She reached out to his essence as she had the first time she had seen it, giving it a savage twist and Skulduggery howled in pain. This struck Darquesse as very funny, so she did it again, eliciting another howl. This, she decided, was rather fun, and she wondered what other possible noises she could extract from the skeleton.

"I hope you realise Valkyrie isn't protesting. She enjoys this," Darquesse smiled.  
Ghastly, had being knocked out, was unconscious while Tipstaff looked at her, horrified. "What is going on?"  
Skulduggery just shook his head stiffly.  
Darquesse let the shadows dissipate and Skulduggery go up, studying her for a moment before looking at Tipstaff, then, without warning he tried to slam into her but instead just ran through shadows. They re took their shape and Darquesse smiled, "Like my new trick? I've been working on it inside my head."

Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed him and shadow-walked to the main part of the Sanctuary. With the cleavers and the people, the intersecting corridors. She smiled to herself and they stepped out of the shadows.  
Still holding Skulduggery's arm, Darquesse raised her own arm and made a fist. People were confused at first but a light breeze filtered in with slithering shadows.

Silence.  
And then she let go and the air and shadows joined together o create a pule, sending outwards. Crashing people and desks into the walls at such force, some walls broke.

Darquesse strode forward surveying the carnage, enjoying the blood and pain. The terror. She picked up a wooden leg from a desk and levitated it in the air with her shadows. She wondered what would happen if she tried to impale someone with it. Cleavers suddenly were rushing her and she lost her concentration. The desk leg dropped as she used her shadows to strike out at them, sending them flying.

Had she been paying more attention she would have seen Skulduggery pick up the desk leg and swing it, connecting with the back of her skull. But she had been too busy with the Cleavers, so of course she got hit and then fell straight to the ground senseless.

Waking up could have been better. She would have been in a hospital bed with someone nice waiting for her to wake up.  
Instead she awoke in a cell, obviously in the Sanctuary.

Grumbling, Valkyrie sat up and pushed her hands against her eyes, a headache coming on. There was shouting going on outside. he heard Skulduggery and Ghastly, Erskine as well. And Dexter. Maybe Tipstaff.

She shook her head, what the hell happened?  
Oh she knew what happened, she remember how she was Darquesse for a true name.  
But why then?

And then a few pairs of footsteps came and stopped at the cell door, she looked up after a few moments.

Skulduggery stared in at her helplessly. "Valkyrie!" He called, but the other men were pulling him away. "Valkyrie!" He was calling out to her again, but they drug him away and left her alone. She was frightened and confused and wondering what had happened and why. She didn't know so she only stayed curled up in a tight ball, trying to will her fear away.

Then it happened. Somehow she knew it shouldn't have, because she remembered magic didn't work in cells, but it did. A man stood before her, dressed in black armour. Shadows swirled around him as he picked her up and Valkyrie felt a sense of travel. Then the shadows fell and they were somewhere, but where?

Her rescuer set her down and titled his head at her. The head tilt reminded her of Skulduggery for some reason, but she couldn't say why. Valkyrie stared at the man and knew she should be afraid, she should be running for her life, but she wasn't. He didn't seem to want her dead and he obviously didn't want her in a cell.

After a few moments the armour sunk away into shadows which vented off into the suns rays, leaving a sagging man in a suit and hat, tall and thin.  
"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, astonished.  
"Ah, I have to get used to you not knowing I'm Lord Vile, eh?" He replied, sounding tired.  
She cocked her head in confused and h walked up slowly, pulling her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry you now have to be put through this." He whispered.

"Put through what?"  
"Well, we're both most certainly now on the run."  
"Good job, Sherlock." She replied dryly but didn't pull away, instead she tightened her grip, breathing in the scent of his clothes and his companionship.  
Oh how she loved him but it was all so confusing.

After a long while she spoke again and they pulled apart, "Where are we?"  
The scenery was green, with a fountain in the middle and tree's out skirting the clearing with houses behind that and beyond, roads.  
"Haggard, by your house." He responded, looking around.

Skulduggery led the way to her house, still seeming weary. Valkyrie felt rather afraid for him. "Are you all right? What's wrong?" She asked when he nearly fell as he knelt to pick the lock.

"Shadow-walking takes a lot out of me, but I'll be fine. You need to get a bag with clothes and whatever else you need, then we need to be gone. I'm so sorry, Valkyrie, I truly am. But to save you asking, those men? They'll most likely want to kill you now, me too once they know the truth."

"But why?" She asked as the door opened and he gently led her inside. He sighed and looked at her.

"Because Lord Vile almost ended the world, and Darquesse is supposed to. I don't believe that, not even for a minute if you fight with everything you've got. That's why I'm helping you. That and- Well it doesn't matter anymore. Pack a bag and let's get going." Valkyrie did as she was asked, wondering why loving this man, the only man willing to help her confused her so much.

Then it all came. Her memory flooded back to her and she staggered, Skulduggery caught her. "Valkyrie? What is it?" He looked terrified and she realized that they'd both been wrong. He might never have given her a chance to explain, but she had never really bothered, had she? All those moments alone, and she'd never told him how she felt, why she both loved him and wanted to be with him and was scared witless by the idea. But now as she hurriedly finished packing, she knew he would listen.

"Skulduggery, I-" She was cut off by cars screeching to a halt outside, she looked out the window and saw two white vans with cleavers starting to get out.  
"We have to go, but what were going to say?" He asked hurriedly.  
"I'll tell you later, lets go!"  
He hesitated.  
Skulduggery actually hesitated even when there were cleavers breaking down doors in the house.

Grabbing her phone, she hit him. "What do we do?"  
"I don't know, I didn't think they'd get here this fast-"  
"You don't know? How could you not have a plan?!" She nearly yelled.

"Plans are like buses, remember?" He asked, looking rather frantic as the front door broke down and Cleavers swarmed in, Dexter in the lead. And suddenly Valkyrie had had enough. She had enough of a world where men pushed her around, a world where a man who, a few short days ago would have taken her to bed now was ready to kill her, was leading the charge as Cleavers surged towards them.

What had Skulduggery said? Darquesse was just a state of mind. Well she accepted that state of mind, embraced it, and Darquesse stood where Valkyrie had stood. And Darquesse decapitated Dexter with out any hesitation, taking out two Cleavers with the same murderous shadows.

Darquesse then grabbed Skulduggery and shadow walked, appearing in the far back of an overgrown, abandoned town. With run down houses with vines and creepers growing along it. Green grass stretching waist high about the place. Leaves littering the ground with dust and dirt. Stone and brick moulded and chipped. Most of the windows were broken clean or still had patches of glass hanging from it and doors off their hinges. An old rusty fountain sat in the middle of the square, dried up.

Darquesse rolled her shoulders an Valkyrie stumbled slightly and Skulduggery looked around, "Where are we?"  
"Oh yes, because you ask where we are when I just killed your best friend." She muttered.  
He looked at her, "That wasn't you."  
"It was more or less me." Valkyrie admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Skulduggery sighed. "Point taken, but he was trying to kill you at the time, so no harm done. I mean it, Valkyrie. If it comes down to you or the world, I choose you, and I don't think it will come to that. But where are we?" He asked again.

Valkyrie didn't reply right away. She was looking around too, trying to figure out why Darquesse would have chosen this place to escape to. Was this where the visions all came true and the end of the world started? No, she told herself, it wasn't. She was Darquesse and had she been able to escape without killing Dexter she would have. But she knew he would have killed Skulduggery, he would have found a way, and she couldn't have let that happen.

"I'm not really sure myself where we are." Valkyrie replied after a while.  
"It doesn't look familiar in any way...?" Skulduggery asked, walking over into the clearing by the fountain, she followed.  
"Nope."

A leaf drifted down to land on his suit, he flicked it off and sat on the edge off the fountain, "So, what was it you were going to tell me?"  
"What, now?" She glanced around, an old cottage door hanging on his hinges, a dusty table could be seen and she as saw a shadow flitted across the room.  
"You said as soon as we were clear of danger, we're clear of danger."

Biting her lip, Valkyrie looked at him as he stood up.  
She couldn't say it. She felt the words on her tongue but it was as if there was a wall blocking them.  
"Oh hell with it." She muttered, grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lip against his teeth, he responded enthusiastically but gently.  
And then a blade sliced across the gap between their heads and they stumbled apart, Valkyrie fell backwards and held her forehead which was bleeding from a cut.  
"What the hell?"

They turned towards the direction of the attack, but found no one. Then where had the blade come from? Skulduggery reached in the empty fountain and retrieved a throwing knife, he seemed to sigh in relief. "As bad as it is to be attacked at least we know it isn't Sanguine in there." He nodded towards the old cottage.

"Whoever you are, please come out." He called. "We mean you no harm, and I doubt you want to fight both of us." The was no further movement from the cottage. No voice responded. "It could be an old trap?" He offered weakly and Valkyrie raised a brow at him.

"That didn't fire until just now, and managed to cut me?' Here's hoping it wasn't poisoned." She said, dabbing at the blood trickling down her face the best she could.

Dark was starting the creep over the abandoned town square as Skulduggery walked up with a handkerchief and pressed it to the cut as he looked around, "Well. I'll check out the houses, if its all clear we'll go to a comfy one and spend the night. Seems safe here."  
Valkyrie shrugged, "As long there's no more flying knives, I'm good with that."

He put her hand on where he had been holding before and walked off to where the knife came from first, she sat down on the edge of the fountain and took out her phone, before taking out the battery and sim card and crushing them and the phone with her boots, picking up the pieces and throwing them down the drain in the fountain.

As soon as they had found a suitable house Skulduggery led the way, gun drawn, fire in one hand to provide light. Valkyrie followed too weary to protest when he suggested she get some rest on a ragged couch. She curled up on one end, smiling her thanks when he took the other. He sat with her as the darkness gathered and Valkyrie wished things could be different for them. Skulduggery had managed to find candles and the room was well lit, but she still felt nervous.

Valkyrie moved over to Skulduggery and he held her for the longest time, saying nothing. Valkyrie looked up at him. "Doesn't this town seem odd to you? Like it was just abandoned for no good reason?" She asked softly and he shrugged.

"Maybe it just dies off, Valkyrie. Towns do that, you know. I wouldn't worry about it. Lay down now and I'll keep watch. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her softly and she at last curled up to sleep.

Valkyrie blinked against the pale yellow light filtering in through the cracks in the boarded up windows. She sat up into the face of Skulduggery Pleasant. "Forgot you were here." She commented and stood up to stretch.  
"I'm very flattered."  
"You should be."

Trying desperately to brush her hair down with her fingers she turned to Skulduggery. "How long are we going to do this for?"  
"They're not going to accept an explanation so easy. Especially since Darquesse killed Dexter."  
"You mean me." She replied sourly, turning to try and see out of the window cracks.  
"Yes well, I was trying to be nice about it."

Valkyrie turned to go to the door hating the small dusty space but he gently took her arm, "Do you think that's wise?"  
"I don't really want to be stuck up here for weeks, thank you very much."  
"Not that."  
She turned to look a him, he tilted his head, "You can't blame yourself."  
Looking away she glared at the wall to the side.

"I mean it, Valkyrie. You only did what you did to save both of us. I don't think you would have even fought back had you been alone." Skulduggery said gently and Valkyrie turned. She wanted to give him the usual smart remark, to keep punishing herself by being angry, but Skulduggery was being as good a friend as he knew how. She nestled into him, enjoying the feeling of his strong bones and eliciting a happy murmur from Skulduggery who had gently wrapped his arms around her.

He tilted her head up to look at her and seemed about to kiss her, but hesitated. Valkyrie grasped the back of his skull gently and pulled him to her, welcoming the feeling of his teeth of her lips. Skulduggery wrapped his arms tighter around her, and it seemed like fireworks were going off inside her as he deepened the kiss.

The hand holding the back of his head moved down to curl around the back of his neck while the other held onto his suit, clenched and tight. Not wishing to let go.  
He seemed to feel the same way, his finger bones practically digging into her waist. Valkyrie didn't want to have to part for breath as she felt her back gently hit the wall behind her, smiling against the kiss at how sneaky he was.

She also felt something cold tugging and pulling in her stomach, followed with harsh whispers and spits. She knew it was Darquesse she just didn't know why she seemed to be trying to reach out to someone. It wasn't Skulduggery, she knew that much.

Valkyrie didn't remember her jacket coming off but she realised things were getting rather heated as Skulduggery's hands ran up and down her skin in teasing patterns and she cursed him silently for somehow knowing what she liked.

And then they froze, hearing a car in the distance. They hadn't heard one in the time they had been here and this one seemed to be coming closer. Had she been too late to destroy her phone? Were they able to track it?  
She didn't want to have to run again, or part from Skulduggery at the very least.

Skulduggery held her for a moment longer, then was parting from her. Valkyrie tried to hold on, but he shook his head. "No, Valkyrie. Look, I'll go out and investigate. If worst comes to worst I'll hold them off while you escape. I can't let them take you." Valkyrie shook her head.

"Darquesse is trying to get out, to reach you. We have to flee-" She gasped slightly, staggered, then Darquesse lifted her head. Darquesse looked in the direction of the sound of the approaching car and grinned.

"This would be a lot easier if you let me handle it. I'll take care of that car and their little knife-throwing friend because I assume their together." She paused to smile wickedly. "Unless of course you want me to wait to see what they are up to. The right kind of people could be the allies we need."

"Darquesse needs allies?" Skulduggery asked sceptically.

"More like other targets for the good guys to go after when they show up." Darquesse admitted with a smile.

The sound of a car screeching to a halt was audible at the other side of the square and then the slam of car doors.  
"I don't think Valkyrie really likes what you're trying to do." Skulduggery muttered.  
She shrugged, "I couldn't care less. Although she does seem rather annoyed."  
Voices were now reaching their ears.  
"Its your choice, Skulduggery." Darquesse smiled casually.

Footsteps now, some running, others trying to jog while staying low.  
It was still and silent in the room they were in, Darquesse waiting patiently for him to answer.  
"What does Valkyrie want to do?"  
"That's really sweet, but I may have broke the volume switch on that part of my head and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well, try and fix it." Skulduggery suggested and Darquesse grinned.

"That's what I like about you, you don't fear me. Fine. Let's go see what they're up too and maybe I won't kill anybody. How's that?" She asked and Skulduggery sighed in response.

Darquesse rolled her eyes. "You want to know what Valkyrie really wants to do right now? She wants to hide and hope this is all a bad dream. But I can't let her do that. I protect her. I know as well as you do those aren't earnest Girl Scouts with extra cookies to unload."

And then a knife was thrown through the window, Darquesse caught it with her hand and glanced at it, "Yes or no."  
Skulduggery looked around and muttered, "No. Because one of them could be Ghastly or Erskine."  
"Spoil sport." She muttered, grabbed him and pulled him into another room, chucking the knife behind her as the front door was kicked open.  
Darquesse shrugged and gave a two finger salute to skulduggery, "I'm going to sit back and see how this plays out."  
Her body faltered and staggered, Skulduggery caught her and pulled her against the wall as Valkyrie blinked.

"God I wish I could slap her." She whispered.  
"We all do, now hush." He relied a gloved hand coming over her mouth.  
"They were here, I saw them." Came an unfamiliar female voice.'  
"Is that why you threw a knife? thought you were just showing off." Erskine hissed.  
"You'd think that wouldn't you." She replied, amused.  
The floorboards creaked as they came closer to the doorway to the room they were hiding in.  
"Erskine, Hally. We found bits of Valkyrie's phone in the fountain drain, they've definitely been here." Ghastly's voice now.

"The drain, really? Good work Sherlock." Skulduggery muttered softly.  
She glared at the hand over her mouth.  
And then cold air wafted into the room as the door was opened, Skulduggery pressed her closer to him. The girl, Hally, stepped in. With her tawny brown hair done up in a high and tight ponytail and the glassy, forest green eye's that glinted like a snakes against her pale skin. She looked rather like someone out of an action movie.  
She had knives, arrowheads, blades and more strapped to her body and in holsters on a body sticking black strapped top and night army patterned jeans. God there was something familiar about her.  
The sharp nails painted black and moon white, slightly sharp teeth- Yep. Valkyrie knew who this was.  
Even though it made no sense, this was clearly Grimalkin from the Spooks series she used to read.

Having been lost in thought, she didn't hear the last few words spoken but she felt Skulduggery stiffen as Hally's gaze flickered over to them, in the same moment Erskine and Ghastly walked in and Skulduggery decided to literally throw her over the table next to her and charge at them.

Grimalkin took out a rather special knife she'd prepared just for Skulduggery and threw it he went down and didn't move. Then his bones collapsed and Valkyrie stared at him in horror. These people were supposed to be his friends and they'd let this witch kill him. She felt something ominous move inside her, felt Darquesse wanting out and let her.

Darquesse stood and laughed as Grimalkin launched a second attack that she easily blocked with her shadows. "You know the great thing about being a Necromancer?" She hissed, binding her attackers with her shadows. "I can bring the dead back." She gestured at Skulduggery and his bones reformed, he became whole again and stood. But there was something off about him, something that terrified their would-be attackers.

Skulduggery raised his head to glare at them. "No one takes Valkyrie from me, ever." He said, and shadows started to spill from his chest, then Lord Vile stood where he had been.

"Good job, Hally. The idea was to kindly subdue them." Erskine murmured.  
"Oh for gods sake, how do you kindly subdue two world destroyers by throwing knives at them?" She hissed back.  
Ghastly was busy watching Lord Vile steadily, "All this time, Skulduggery was actually Lord Vile."  
"Will wonders never cease- Now, you didn't really think we came alone, did you?" Grimalkin said, trying to free her hand from the shadows but failed.

Darquesse shrugged, "It doesn't really matter though does it."  
"No, I guess not." She sagged.  
Lord Vile watched them silently, before walking out.  
"He's chatty, so-" Grimalkin began.  
"Why are you chatty?" Erskine grumbled.  
"Because I'm a confident person, you should try it some time Grand Mage. You hired me for a reason."  
He sighed as Grimalkin continued with hat she was saying. "So, how can you tell when you're Darquesse and en you're Valkyrie?"  
Darquesse tilted her head, shadows lightly tangling through her hair, her irises mottling like rippled water, turning dark, turning black and smoky with a thin blood red line surrounding it. The same old shadows still writhed on the ground round her but the change was sufficient, her skin noticeably paler and then the voice. Dark, electronic, intensified, "Like this. Although I don't tend to show it all. You usually can guess by the slightly paler skin and the shadows on the ground."

Grimalkin nodded, "Yup. Got it now, thanks."  
"I hope you realise, in Valkyrie's defence, she hates what I'm doing right now."  
Ghastly continued to stay silent, pondering his thoughts while Erskine just cocked his head, "That's doubtful."  
Darquesse shrugged and nodded to Grimalkin, "Who are you?"  
"Hally Grim, at your service. Bounty hunter, assassin, whatever."  
"Okay." Darquesse thought through this for a moment before walking out, leaving them trapped in the room as she went after Vile.

She found him, yet didn't approach. She was rather angry and confused, angry to the point where she thought she might kill him. Darquesse didn't like being second-best, not in the least. And when he curbed his usual homicidal tendencies he showed that he like Skulduggery would choose those pitiful weaklings over her. So much for loyalty.

Darquesse sighed. She could see how this would end. He'd turn on her too, join with them and kill her in the end. But she could think of one person who would help her. One person who would kill these weaklings as quickly as she would. Serpine. True he was dead, but that hadn't stopped her before. Sneering at Lord Vile she massed her shadows and was gone.

She appeared outside Serpine's Castle, an old battered thing with the front, double doors off their hinges and the smell of wet, rotting wood reaching her nose. Darquesse snarled at the place and walked up through the over grown grass field to the entrance. The crumbling stone would make a normal person worry, her, well. It would make her laugh.

Darquesse stepped in and noted at the sudden silence, the drip, drip in the distance of the castle, wind blowing against the castle's outside frame, muted from the inside. She smiled an continued walking, stopping uncontrollably outside the old wooden door which contained a well know cell to her. Well, to Valkyrie. Where she rescued Skulduggery with Tanith and Ghastly.

Snapping her thoughts away she closed her eyes and let her shadows reach out to memories or past presences, to the dead, until she felt a rattling whisper close to her ear. She blinked and spoke back to it, "I hope you realise not showing yourself doesn't manipulate me in any way."  
Eventually a very, very pale, transparent form of Nefarian Serpine stood in front of her, looking annoyed and bored. Of course, it wasn't really his ghost, that would b preposterous. It was a figment of memory from the castle. Able to talk to and through.  
"What?" It asked, the voice long gone, replaced with a windy, sneering whisper.  
"Do you wish to live again?"  
There was a silence for an age and then the image flickered, growing a little stronger. "That depends, is Pleasant still live?"  
"Oh yes, very much so."  
It shrugged, "I suppose. How long has it been, dear Valkyrie."  
"I'm not Valkyrie. I'm Darquesse and its been, oh lets say, around eight to nine years."  
"Ah, Darquesse. The one they've been talking about up here. By up here, I don't mean heaven. I mean all the sensitive chatter."

"Oh really, and what are all those chatty sensitive's saying about me?" Darquesse asked, her smile growing thin. She'd forgotten how very much she hated this man, but then he hated her, so at least the feeling was mutual. Serpine's image sneered at her.

"Why should I tell you? Besides which, you're here for help, aren't you? How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"How do you know I won't bring you back and torture you for four centuries? I could you know. I'd forgotten how very much I hated you. I though a general would see the potential here, but you disappoint me, Serpine. Not even interested in a chance to let the Faceless Ones take over. Pity." Darquesse turned to walk away and Serpine's image called out to her.

"Wait! Why would you destroy the world?" He asked and Darquesse turned.

"Because unlike you, I like Valkyrie. Making sure there is no world left is the only way to protect her. Well, to protect me, because frankly I don't think she's ever coming back."

Serpine's image watched her with slight narrowed eyes, before long he turned his head as if he were looking at someone and walked towards it, vanishing into a flickering, dismissing light.  
Darquesse waited patiently and before long a real voice purred from behind her, "This better be worth it, my dear. Is not easy coming back."  
She tuned to the form of a tall man with thin lips, black hair and green eyes. A dangerous crave filling his soul. Smiling she walked up, "And you should know its not easy, even for me, to simply revive you."  
Nefarian's head cocked, "Where to then. I wish to give certain skeleton a surprise."  
She held out her pale hand and he took it without hesitation, Darquesse looked over his shoulder at the green field o the high wall surveying the area, she looked back as shadows reached around them, suffocating them and then they vanished.

A few moments later, out of the cold swaths of blackness they walked out into the same cobblestone clearing with the old fountain. Lord Vile could be seen looking away at the edge of the place. Voices rung out from the building.  
"I don't know how to get out, why don't you ask our professional knives." Ghastly sneered. So he was talking again.  
"Hey! I'm much better than any of you at handling these situations, thank you very much."

Serpine looked at Vile and actually smiled. "Well, well. The world destroyer as gotten weak, has he? I never thought much of him as a general. I was the only one worthy of the rank. But that is neither here nor there. I suppose Skulduggery is in with the people in the building is he?"

"Yes." Darquesse said and Serpine smiled thinly at her. He flexed his gloved hand.

"If you're lying to me-" He would have continued the threat but Vile had appeared in front of them and was cutting off Serpine's air supply with one gauntleted hand around his throat. Darquesse just laughed and didn't interfere. Vile shot her a look, clearly knowing she had brought Serpine back.

This stand off might have gone on a while when yet another of the knives that was starting to anger Darquesse flew out of the building killing Serpine. Darquesse blinked then called into the building. "That wasn't very nice of you, or very wise. I was going to let Serpine kill you, but I'll just have to do it myself, and I make him look downright cuddly."

Vile tried to stand in her way but Darquesse brushed by him. He grabbed her shoulder and she pushed him off, taking a slash at him with her shadows. Angered, Vile fought back, and soon the two were locked in combat, completely ignored the stunned looks on the faces looking out of the building.

As the fight went on, shadows flying though the air and thunder rumbling low, galloping through the fields with the lashing wind and falling rain, Valkyrie was pounding on the walls of Darquesse's mind until she hit, metaphorically, a memory and she was flung back into it.

The grey mist hung low against the clear, pale water. Black clouds strung up in the tear fallen sky with purple streaking across it, breaking it up with a deep roar that followed, letting her hair stand on end. Wind was swirling around the lake, but never in. Valkyrie looked down into the water from her wooden paddle boat at her reflection. She had been on a break, music filter in into the heavy place.

"Oh girl this boat is sinking, there's no sea left for me. And how the sky get heavy, when you are underneath it. Oh I want to sail away from here and god, came down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down and said nothing." Sang the radio sat across from her. Valkyrie remembered how she had thought that she could get over Darquesse and Lord Vile so he could love Skulduggery like she used to. It had always been different after she found out, everyone knew it. Maybe not for the same reasons.  
And maybe not for the reason she thought either. There was something else.  
She loved him...more.

And then the memory was gone and Valkyrie blinked, had that been enough to subdue Darquesse?  
She looked up as a shadow struck into her side and she flew back, spinning slightly before crashing into the ground and rolling in a trail of dust before coming to a stop and going limp as Skulduggery's cry retched through the air.

Then Skulduggery was racing toward Valkyrie, wondering why she hadn't fought back. He didn't care if they put a dagger in his back. He would never hurt her, ever. He was in love with her as Valkyrie, and Darquesse. He shivered, wondering which he loved more. Which Vile loved more. Skulduggery picked up her limp body, crying. There would be no help for her now, the Sanctuary would let her die.

Ghastly approached, puzzled. "I don't understand. She's Darquesse, why doesn't she just heal herself?" He asked looking at Valkyrie in pity. Skulduggery glared at him.

"As if you care. You brought a witch here to kill her, Ghastly. One of your best friends! She hasn't done anything, even as Darquesse but defend herself. Even as Darquesse she would have spared you all of you."

"So that's why she brought Serpine, is it?" Erskine demanded. Behind him Halley just smirked in triumph.

Valkyrie's eyes fluttered open. "I brought him because it is lonely being Darquesse. I can't trust anyone, not even Vile to take care of me, to protect me from you. I know Serpine hates me, and I hate him but he wouldn't just abandon me like all of you did. But what do you care? I'm dying now, so you get your wish." She turned her eyes briefly to Skulduggery. "I love you, Skulduggery. But I love Vile more. It's why I changed back. Who better to kill me than the man I'm in love with, right? Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. She stopped breathing and they realized she was dead.

* * *

**_OOOO CLIFFY!_**

**_The next chapter will again, be up in 3-4 days. Again, please review! We really appreciate it, to let us know people are actually reading and enjoying it. Say your opinions and idea's! You may just be responsible for a plot twist!_**

**_Again, hope you enjoyed! :) And make sure NightCatMau stays, we can't let her go._**

**_Or me and Beautiful will chain her to the computer with only fanfiction to go on. :)_**


End file.
